<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Solemn Vow by aeterncs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715175">Her Solemn Vow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterncs/pseuds/aeterncs'>aeterncs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterncs/pseuds/aeterncs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been reborn into a world that she once knew as anime as Asuka Kuran. Follow her as she navigates through a world that she seeks to change for the better. [AU Universe]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Kuran Kaname/Original Female Character(s), Shiki Senri/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twins. Two children that they had been blessed with. One boy and one girl. Both impossibly beautiful in their own right as pureblood Kuran heirs, and both born with a hefty weight placed upon their shoulders for the burden that would be their future. But whilst the boy seemed to coo with innocence at his mother who gazed with adoration at her children that she had hoped and dream of, the young girl seemed to be deep in thought, puzzled, as she accessed her surroundings. And perhaps that would have been impossible for any normal child. <em>But Asuka Kuran was anything but normal.</em></p><p>This had been her second chance at a life. A reincarnation you could say. But of a world not such as this. As a young girl she had always been obsessed with Vampire Knight manga, and the anime. But she could have never dreamed of the impracticality of being born into a world such as this. A <strong>fictional</strong> world. And one that had never included such a being as her. And she had recognised it immediately the moment her eyes set upon her parents — Haruka and Juri Kuran, both ridiculously beautiful pureblooded vampires that she had once only seen upon her screens, but now saw in real life.</p><p><em>But what did this mean for her?</em> Shifting in her crib to look at her twin brother, a small cry of recognition escaped her lips as she realised whom exactly it was. Kaname Kuran. The man she had always admired for his strive to continue the coexistence dream of Haruka and Juri through their deaths, coupled together with his incredible love for his younger sister, Yuuki that had driven him to incredible lengths in order to protect her. Oh, that's right. <em>Yuuki</em>. The younger sister who didn't exist yet. But the one he had been betrothed to since a young age. And the one whom he would sacrifice everything for. But perhaps this could change in this lifetime. Perhaps she could change all the timelines of everyone. For no bloodshed and for a better future.</p><p>Well maybe at least some bloodshed. <em>They were vampires after all.</em> "Asuka, sweetie it's time to feed. Are you hungry?" A voice pushing her out of her thoughts, and finally to concentrate more upon her surroundings, she opened her mouth almost as if to reply, only to have it shut again. A newborn, even a vampire such like her would never be able to speak fluent English as of yet. And so instead she chose to let another small coo escape her lips in reply, frustration bubbling beneath the surface at the fact that although she had once been an adult, she was now reduced to child's body. And a world where everything was stripped away.</p><p>Asuka couldn't even exactly remember what her last moments as a human had been in her previous life, but all she knew was that she would change things for the better in her current one. For Kaname, for her parents. And for Yuuki. She wouldn't let Rido come inbetween them all. That was her vow. She ached at the thought of what their futures could possibly be. But she knew that she didn't want it to all end in the devastating end that it had at the end of the anime. <em>Wait — who was she forgetting?</em></p><p>Zero Kiryu! The boy who had his positively bright future stripped away from him the moment Shizuka Hio had entered his life. And ultimately through the manipulations of Rido Kuran himself. Another coo escaped her lips as Asuka thought of how she desired to shape his future, and to have Ichiru strong and by his side. Perhaps she could fix his sickly tendencies with her blood, so that the deadly path of Shizuka could be avoided. She would have to see. For now, she would concentrate on her family and more importantly her twin. Her <strong>beloved</strong> Kaname.</p><p>And whilst adoration and love arose at the thought of him, she knew that ultimately his fate was not to be at her side. He would be betrothed to her younger sister Yuuki, and his love for her would always come first. <em>And she would have to accept it.</em> If not to save for further heartbreak later, but also to not disrupt the official timeline further. Her thoughts shifting again as her mother finally put her back in her crib, she reached over to her twin as she looked at his tiny features — memorising each and every part of him, as she vowed silently that she would protect him to her final breath. <em>After all, who had done the same for him in the anime?</em> Sure, he had the nobles such as Takuma, Aidou and Ruka. But none of them had truly known him outside of his façade.</p><p>A child that had to quickly ascend to become an adult because of his surroundings. And one who had too quickly play the game of chess against the manipulators that desired to drink the blood that ran through both of their veins. Pureblood. But she would be the sister, the right hand and the defender that he never knew that he needed. She would be his best friend, and as his twin she would be his protector. Her solemn vow. And when Yuuki was finally born into their world, she would protect her to. And her hope for the future was that it wouldn't be covered with such bloodshed and crimson staining like it once had.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>She did. She truly did. And perhaps one would have thought this bizzare from a young newborn to think to her family that she had barely known. But she did. And it was because of this love that she would strive to change and shape their futures to something different to what they would be. </p><hr/><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>It shouldn't have come as a surprise as they were both pureblooded vampires, but both Kaname and Asuka seemed to easily grasp concepts even at a young age. Both of them excelled at all subjects that they were tutored in and found it easy to come into their abilities when the time came for them to develop. One twin would often be found with the other, both of them seeming to have an intrinsic connection that none other could fathom. Even Haruka and Juri seemed surprised at the depths that each twin would go for the other. Neither liked to be separated from the other for very long. One glance between one another seemed to convey a thousand words, another touch allowing them to express a single thought. And whilst Asuka was protective over Kaname because of the vows she had originally sworn at birth, it seemed that Kaname was a thousand more times protective over his younger twin.</p><p><em>He</em> would be the one to brush her hair, never allowing the maids to touch one strand of her long brunette hair. <em>He</em> would be the one to offer her energy when she needed. And <strong>he</strong> would be the one that was her one confidante, her best friend. And whilst Asuka took this all within stride, secretly adoring the attention that she received from her twin, she knew that one day all this would be given to Yuuki. She would have to be wary of how guarded her heart could be to his affections, especially when one day it would not be the same.</p><p>"Ne Kaname, why don't you let <em>me</em> brush my own hair?" Asuka asked as Kaname easily batted her hands away from reaching for the comb herself so that he could brush the tangles away. "Because you never do it properly. Plus, if you're so harsh with your hair one day it might just all fall out." He reprimanded with a slight tease as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, enjoying the time that they spent with one another alone like this. He treasured his younger sister, and often found himself searching for her in a room when they weren't by each other's side, finding comfort arise in his heart when their eyes made contact.</p><p>She was his best friend, and he truly adored Asuka for each quirk she had, but also for how much she easily seemed to understand him. Sometimes no words needed to be exchanged for her to seem to grasp what he was thinking. And with a single touch upon his shoulder, or squeezing his fingers, she would be able assuage his fears. <em>Perhaps, life wouldn't be so terrible if she were to be by his side forever.</em></p><p>And wouldn't they have forever? As vampires, they were destined to live forever anyways.</p><p>"Okay, then." Asuka sighed, letting Kaname win the argument as she allowed her eyes to briefly shut, enjoying the moments she shared with her twin. Time was growing increasingly fast, with Juri already pregnant with her next child, and expecting to have her delivered soon. Yuuki was upon the horizon, and times spent like this would soon be fleeting with Kaname's attention spent doting upon Yuuki. And whilst her heart ached at the thought of not having her twin constantly by her side, she was comforted by the notion that they still undeniably had their twin bond. That was something that no one would ever be able to take from them. That, and the fact that Kaname's happiness would always come first to her.</p><p>Selflessness had always been a core trait in Asuka, and this had been something apparent in her first life, and her second; so, it seemed. But none of these thoughts arose as she began to analyse both hers but Kaname's and her parents' futures. Rido would make his reappearance sooner or later, especially as news began to spread of the young Kuran twins that had been born and would make their presence to society soon. He would be the one undeniable factor that could catastrophically destroy any vestige of happiness that any of them had with one another. <em>And it was for that fact that Asuka was on edge.</em></p><p>And whilst Kaname might have noticed the unreadable look upon Asuka's features that seemed to appear when she thought no one was looking, or the contemplative sighs she would sometimes arise, he worried the fact that although he understood practically anything that ran through his sister's mind, he couldn't decipher this. And this thought worried him.</p><p>As of lately she had almost become shut off to the world, even to him. She would sometimes withdraw herself away from their parents, and from <em>him.</em> He wouldn't deny a piece of hurt that arose with this action, but he trusted that she would eventually confess the inner turmoil that seemed to boil within her. Noticing in the mirror another of these looks appearing upon her face, Kaname set the brush down as he turned her figure to face him, as he wished that she would share her burdens with him. <em>So that he could solve them for her.</em> Or at least make the burden <strong>lighter</strong>. "Asuka, you know you can share anything with me, right?" He asked, mentally prodding at Asuka to explain what was going on. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.</p><p>Taken aback by the words that were suddenly uttered into the blissful silence that had been created between the pair, Asuka turned to suddenly wrap her arms around Kaname's waist as she drew him closer, knowing that she wished she could alleviate his fears and tell him all was right. But it wasn't. And she wished she could share the knowledge she knew of all of their futures. But she knew that it was dangerous. After all, the more people that knew about what she knew, was practically asking for trouble. <em>Even if it was her twin.</em> "Kaname, <em>promise</em> me that we'll always have each other. No matter what. <strong>Please</strong>?" She mumbled into his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she inhaled his sweet scent that she was overly familiar with.</p><p>The one scent that evoked comfort. And the one scent that she treasured above all. "And that you will <em>never</em> hate me." She continued, knowing that one day she might have to make some difficult decisions that he may disagree with in order to preserve the happiness of him, but also the Kuran family. "<strong>Promise</strong> me." She finally uttered as she felt him initially stiffen under the sudden intrusion of her arms around his figure, then slowly relax into her hold. And perhaps it wasn't for the sudden weight of her thrust over him, but the abruptness of the shift in subject. Kaname couldn't comprehend what was running through his sister's mind — he would analyse it at a later time, but at that particular moment, all he wanted to do was assuage her fears immediately and assure her that he could <em>never</em>, <em><strong>ever</strong></em> hate her. That thought was unmanageable. And that he would <em>always</em> be there for her.</p><p>"As-chan, how could you even say that? You know I <em>love</em> you. And will <strong>always</strong> be your side. Always and forever. And I could never hate you. I <em>promise</em>." He replied solemnly, pulling himself backwards slightly so that he could examine the sorrowful look upon her features, whilst still wrapping his small arms around her neck so that they could remain in contact. "You know that you're my <strong>best</strong> friend." He continued, his fingers beginning to play with the strands of her hair as he desired over everything that he could decipher the thoughts that ran in her mind so that he could understand why his twin who was right next to him seemed so far away. From him.</p><p>"We'll <em>always</em> be by each other's sides."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>happiness only lasts so long in the kuran household.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter ii.</p><p>As the days went past since Kaname's heartfelt confession, it was almost as if a dynamic had shifted between the pair. Asuka could tell that Kaname watched her more often, his eyes regarding her with silent contemplation almost as if to gauge where exactly her outburst had come from. That, or perhaps he was beginning to reawaken his previous memories of being the first Ancestor of vampires. She wasn't quite sure when they had begun appearing, but she could tell with the slight glint that appeared in his eyes that instead of a young boy that was driven by the love for his sister and his family, that calculations lay beneath each movement, each action.</p><p>And perhaps she could have chosen to confide in him for this reason that she was of a similar case. That she herself also was a reincarnation, just not of this world. But she couldn't be sure that he would <strong>a)</strong> believe her<strong> b)</strong> trust her <strong>c)</strong> still see her in the same fashion he had if she were to reveal the truth. And it was for this reason that she kept it close to her heart.</p><p>Time spent for the twins began to grow increasingly less as the time grew close to Yuuki's birth. Each twin had been preoccupied by lessons given by their parents — both of them tutored in different subjects, but also their powers. And for fear that a similar situation would happen with Rido, both Haruka and Juri had begun to take measures to ensure that there wasn't a co-dependency that arose with both Asuka and Kaname. And for Asuka, this <em>hurt</em>. She missed the times that she spent with her twin, and the fact that they weren't side by side most days.</p><p>But with the time spent alone, it allowed for her to plot for her family's future. That, and for her to map out what exactly she remembered from the anime, to ensure that she didn't forget any important or significant events. She often could be found seated at her table in her bedroom, gazing out the window as she scribbled in code in her notebook details that she could remember that would be of importance for a later date, her pen tapping against her desk as she struggled to recall each and every fact.</p><p>Gazing at his sister's silent figure from the doorway, Kaname wondered what exactly ran in his sister's rampant mind this time. For someone who prized himself for being able to decipher his sister's each and every emotions and facial expressions, it scared him that she was beginning to grow distant and away from him. And he had been aware this was his parent's intentions when they had realised how close the twins exactly were, but it didn't mean that he liked what their actions had led to.</p><p>Now that his memories were fully intact, and that he was of the realisation of who he truly was, he wondered if his sister would still see him in the same light if she knew. He feared for her to discover the truth, and that he wasn't truly her elder brother. The original Kaname Kuran, the first vampire. The one who had seen nations rise and fall. And the one who had suffered through the centuries, never having found someone that was <em>worthy</em> to be by his side. Till <strong>her</strong>.</p><p>She was a shining light. A beacon that gleamed through the darkness. The one person who seemed to know him intimately and was unafraid to comfort him in his times in need. He had never felt such love and possessiveness in his past lives as he did for his twin, and this made Kaname <strong>afraid</strong>. What if she were to not love him back? What if she would fall for some other man one day? <em>And what if they would not stay forever together like they had promised?</em></p><p>These thoughts frightened him. Almost as much as the expressionless look upon Asuka's features. That and the fact that she seemed ever distant from him, even when they were together.</p><p>Sensing her brother's presence the moment he had appeared at her doorway, Asuka wondered why he didn't interrupt her train of thought to say something. Sometimes though, there was a comfort in silence. But as he continued to watch her, she finally decided that enough was enough, and placed her pen down on top of her diary as she turned around to face him.</p><p>"Kana-chan, why are you just <em>standing</em> there?" She teased, moving off of her chair towards his figure as she wondered why exactly he seemed to be standing there with such an intense gaze upon his face. She didn't understand what exactly it meant, but she was sure he was calculating something, or perhaps thinking over his past lives, plotting for his future. "Not saying anything, with such a <strong>scary</strong> look on your face." She continued, before reaching out his hands with her own.</p><p>It had been some time since they had been able to spend time alone with each other like this. Okay. Well perhaps not some time. But she missed their alone times. And yes, she had begun distancing herself from him so that the distance would hurt less when Yuuki was born. But it didn't mean that she ached in the times they spent apart. How she wished she could be selfish and not have Yuuki in their lives. <em>But no, she couldn't think like that.</em> Yuuki was an innocent. And she would be the light of Kaname's life, and the one to show him inexpressible joy and happiness. She would teach him to love life, to finally place an end to his eternal suffering in his past lives.</p><p>"I was just watching you. Why have you been so <em>distant</em> from me lately, hm?" He murmured back, a wry smile finally appearing upon his lips as their skin finally came into contact with one another, his heartbeat slowing down as he could finally appreciate her presence within his own. <em>He yearned to know what Asuka was thinking.</em> To discover why she seemed so sorrowful when she gazed out the window. Why she seemed withdrawn. And why she wouldn't just <strong>share</strong> her burdens with him.</p><p>"Distant? I don't know what you mean." Asuka immediately backtracked as she thought of excuses she could use, as she could tell Kaname was a bloodhound searching for the truth. And honestly, a 22-year-old would have no luck against an ancient Ancestor who could so easily pluck out the truth if he so chose. "I'm right <em>here</em>." She placated as she squeezed his hands lightly, before changing the topic swiftly to see if she could get his mind off of the real reason why she couldn't bear to be as close to him as she once was.</p><p>"Did you hear, Okaa-san thinks she'll deliver her baby any day now!" She asked, injecting some enthusiasm in her voice as she placed a smile upon her lips, mentally prodding for Kaname to please just take the subject and not revert back to their original topic. Anything other than that.</p><p>But of course, Kaname was no fool.</p><p>He knew his sister was changing the topic, and not as swiftly as she would have liked to think. But he would have to slyly uncover the truth at a later date, not when she was aware that he was doing so. "Humph. How exciting, I can't wait to have a younger sister or brother. Aren't you excited?" He replied, matching her enthusiasm as he stepped closer to tuck away a stray strand of her hair behind her ear that fell in front of her eyes.</p><p>"Yes! Hopefully it's a younger brother that's <em>almost</em> as cute as you." She teased, grateful that at least Kaname hadn't pushed the subject, squeezing his hand again in gratefulness before wrapping her arms around his waist to embrace him. To have him happy. That was her end goal. And she was sure he would be with Yuuki.</p><p>"How silly, well then I hope it's a younger sister who couldn't possibly be as <strong>beautiful</strong> as you are As-chan." He replied as he returned the embrace,</p><p><em>That smooth devil.</em> Even at such a young age, he was injecting his suave charm into his words and Asuka couldn't help but hate him a little bit for that. For charming her when she was trying to distance herself.</p><p>"Come on, let's go find Okaa-san, it's almost dinner!"</p><hr/><p>TIME SKIP</p><p>She should have known that Yuuki's birth would have heralded a catastrophic change in their family. One that no one, not even Asuka could have predicted. For this hadn't even happened in the series. And for how she wished she could have turned back time. But it was all for naught. <em>And now Asuka feared for her future.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ten hours earlier</em>
</p><p>"Juri, <em>quick</em> take the children downstairs." Haruka called, as he felt the impending aura of his eldest brother nearing their house, and certain auras of lower level vampires that seemed to accompany him. A foreboding sense arose in Asuka as she saw the fearful look in her parent's features as her mother took her to the basement, warning them to stay quiet before she moved towards Kaname to take his hand in her own, dreading what could possibly happen.</p><p>"Obaa-san, what's <em>happening</em>?" She asked, before Kaname narrowed his eyes, pulling on his sister's hand to usher her to silence as they sat quietly upon the couch with their heavily pregnant mother, knowing that nothing good could be happening from the confrontation above.</p><p>"So Haruka, this is where you've been hiding your children for the past few years. And no warm welcome for your eldest brother? Where's the <em>delightful</em> girl and boy I've heard so much about?" Rido mocked as he ascended the stairs to see his brother at their front door, a maniacal glint in his eyes as his followers awaited in the darkness, the only telltale sign that they were there were the eerie red eyes that stood out against the pitch black sky.</p><p>"You know <em>why</em> you haven't seen them. Because we don't <strong>trust</strong> our children with the likes of you." Haruka replied with gritted teeth as his eldest brother pushed past him to enter the house. "Now, now. That's no way to treat your flesh and blood, is it?" He replied, his followers beginning to surround the house as their master stepped beyond the threshold to glance at his surroundings. "Quaint house. Now let me see your darling little children, before someone might get a little injured. After all, I am the head of the Kuran house, and it is my <strong>right</strong>." He continued, a dark smirk appearing upon his lips promising retribution if his demands were not granted.</p><p>"Promise that you won't cause any trouble or bloodshed." Haruka warned, not liking the way this could end, with the mounting vampires that stood outside his door coupled together with his eldest brother who seemed ready to mount carnage upon their home. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Rido laughed with a chuckle before following his youngest brother downstairs to meet his children.</p><p><em>And his future bride.</em> How long had he been plotting and waiting for his younger siblings to have a girl so that he could finally replace Juri? His eyes gleamed at the thought of the young Asuka, and what his spies had told him of the young girl. She sounded absolutely <strong>delectable</strong>, and would make for a good wife, especially since he had been jilted by his own darling sister. <em>She was his right.</em></p><p>"I'm trusting you Rido. One step wrong, and I'll destroy you in a heartbeat." Haruka warned as he finally opened the door to the basement, revealing an incredibly pregnant Juri and her two children that sat in fear for the figure that stood there. A figure with two different coloured eyes — one red and one blue. And it was from that moment, that Asuka knew everything would go wrong.</p><p>Shaking slightly in fear from the man that stood at the door, she gripped Kaname's hand tighter as she dreaded what Rido's next actions would be. "Why, such cute little children you have here Juri. And what is <em>your</em> name little girl?" He asked as he stepped closer towards Asuka, his hand moving to caress her face with his calloused digits, a smirk upon his features as he took in every aspect of her. And what a delectable scent she held! A perfect bride.</p><p>"As-Asuka." Asuka replied, swallowing her fears as she closed her eyes briefly as he came closer towards her figure, standing merely centimetres away from herself. "And <em>I'm</em> Kaname, her <strong>twin</strong>." Came the resolute reply from Kaname as he moved to stand up and push the attention away from his twin, the moment he could feel her distress. And when he saw the stricken look upon her features, he knew that he would do whatever he could to assuage her of her fears, even if he didn't quite know why she feared the man that stood before them.</p><p>Shooting a distressed look at her husband, Juri stood up protectively over her children as she narrowed her eyes at her elder brother, not trusting his motives to simply see the children as Haruka had mentioned as Rido had entered the room to greet her twins. And as a mother lion, she would defend them to her death if it came to it. "You've seen them Rido, perhaps you can come back another time, it's time for their bedtime." Juri suggested, hoping that at least she could take the attention off of the children and towards another topic.</p><p>"Yes, <em>another</em> time — perhaps not so late?" Haruka continued from his wife, as he took in the situation with a glare upon his features as he noticed the tormented look from Asuka and the narrowed eyes on Kaname as he sought to protect his twin.</p><p>"Not <strong>just</strong> yet." Rido replied with a grin as he utilised his pureblooded powers to usher the twins into a deep sleep. Knocking out the twins, he began to place his concentration upon both Juri and Haruka. "After all, I'm <em>owed</em> a wife. And who better than the <strong>lovely</strong> Asuka here?" He continued, before stepping closer towards the slumped figure of Asuka.</p><p>"You <em>bastard</em>." Juri seethed as she knocked away his hand from caressing her face again as she threatened, "You won't touch one hair upon her head. This I <strong>swear</strong>." Reaching out for his katana, Haruka stepped closer towards his elder brother as he prepared to defend his daughter out of the clutches of Rido himself.</p><p>Laughing at the gall of his younger siblings thinking that they had the upper hand, he let out a whistle to signify for his vampires to begin to surround both Juri and Haruka so that he would be undisturbed in finalising his plans. "It's <em>funny</em> you say that. But I think you'll reconsider your words, hm?" He replied as his servants began to circle both Juri and Haruka, leaving the twins undefended as Rido easily moved to pick up the collapsed figure of Asuka in his arms.</p><p>"And if you don't want me to immediately <strong>kill</strong> your daughter here in my hands, you'll let me leave now undisturbed." He threatened, an evil glint appearing in his eyes as they flashed crimson, his fangs widening almost as if he were to take a bite out of her unblemished neck.</p><p>"No! Stop! <em>Please</em>! Anything but her!" Juri sobbed as Haruka snarled and replied as he readied himself to utilise his pureblood powers to assassinate the vampires that stood ready to threaten him, "Let her go Rido! I swear, you'll <strong>pay</strong>."</p><p>"What a pity, you'll have to say goodbye to your daughter. Oh well. You'll just have to make do with the one in your tummy. Ta, ta. See you <em>later</em>." Came Rido's mocking reply as he teleported out of the house with Asuka in his arms, laughing at the completion of his plans as the vampires disappeared in thin air together with their master, leaving behind a sobbing and infuriated couple and an unconscious young boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to all the views that i've received for this story already! not sure where this story is going yet, so please review if you have any suggestions or if you simply enjoy this story! i have some vague ideas plotted out, but fear not — nothing is set in concrete. hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do remember this is an au world of vampire knight so anything truly may happen.</p><p>ps — thank you to the kind reviewer that i had!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter iii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asuka is now officially confirmed missing, and everyone is about to suffer kaname's wrath for his missing twin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The windows cracked beneath his fury. Fissures appeared in every corner of the walls as he seethed, his eyes crimson as he held no regards for the destruction that laid at his feet as he glanced at the empty room, devoid of its owner.</p>
<p>"Kaname! You'll destroy her room! <em>Stop</em>!" Haruka barked out, rushing the moment he heard the sounds of catastrophic damage, knowing that his eldest son would struggle to contain his anger when it came to his missing sister. That, and he would probably never forgive his parents for not being able to save their beloved Asuka. "Please, we'll find her. But you <strong>must</strong> stop otherwise she'll have nothing to return to." He pleaded, as he stepped forward towards his son's shaken and violent figure.</p>
<p><em>And suddenly silence.</em> Perhaps Haruka's words had an effect upon Kaname, or perhaps he suddenly was able to rein in his powers, lest he destroy the manor. But Haruka was grateful that Kaname hadn't suddenly levelled the land that the house was built upon, especially with Juri's due date approaching any moment soon. "I promise. We'll leave <em>no</em> stone unturned till we find her." He vowed, as he finally approached him, reaching out to embrace the stone-cold son that he desired never had to witness what they had that night.</p>
<p>"She's <em><strong>gone</strong></em>." Kaname finally uttered. And whilst he had been trained from a young age to never display his emotions, his façade finally crumbled with his father's arms wrapped around him, tears leaked out from his lashes as he thought of the pain his sister could possibly be in, or worse — was she even still be alive? "And I couldn't do <em>anything</em>." He continued, fury simmering beneath his ultimate sadness that the last thing he had seen from his twin was her fear for the man that had taken her away.</p>
<p>And that he was no longer allowed to keep his promise.</p>
<p>
  <em>That he would be by her side forever and </em>
  <em>
    <strong>always</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>What type of Ancestor was he? To be so easily overcome by another pureblood's powers so that his beloved sister could fall prey to Rido Kuran's whims. He would pay. "Promise me okaa-san. That we'll find her." He finally stated, as he stepped back — anger displayed clearly in his orbs as he continued, "Who <em>knows</em> what she is going through right now."</p>
<p>And how Haruka's heart broke at his son's words. How could he not have battled his brother and his servants in order to save his youngest daughter. The one who had trembled even by a simple touch by Rido's hand? But he had feared, had he intervened, that Asuka's life would hang even more in the balance than it did. And so, he had trusted that with no interference on his behalf, that she would at least stay alive. And that was the goal, was it not? Until they could find a way to save her.</p>
<p>But how he regretted it. The stricken look of her features ran in his mind, as he replayed the heart wrenching moment she had been pulled into Rido's slimy grasp and away from their lives. "I vow. Even if it's the <strong>last</strong> thing I do." He promised, as he bent to press a soft kiss upon his son's forehead, before leaving Kaname and his thoughts alone so that he could console his wife that he could hear sobbing in their bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>God, what a fucking awful night.</em>
</p>
<p>It was almost as if Asuka had known something drastic was upon the horizon. Kaname wrapped his arms around his figure as he moved towards her duvet, something that was absolutely covered in her scent as he inhaled the sweet scent of Asuka. He missed her. Already. And it had only been a few mere hours since she had left. He could remember exactly the moment he had arisen, a hollow feeling in his gut the moment he realised that Asuka was not by his side.</p>
<p>
  <em>And his inner monster </em>
  <em>
    <strong>roared</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>For someone had torn away a missing part of his soul forcefully from him, and for that he would never forgive Rido Kuran. In fact, he would not rest until he had him strung up, begging for mercy until Kaname finally dealt the final blow. Pacing about restlessly in Asuka's room, he wondered where she was being held, what was happening to her, and if she was okay. He could sense that somehow through their bond that she was alive — God, he sorely hoped that she was. But he wasn't exactly sure.</p>
<p>His eyes suddenly catching sight upon the diary that Asuka had been writing in earlier, he immediately rushed towards it as he wondered whether she had known something like this was to happen. Had that been why she had been distancing herself earlier? How had she known that Rido was a figure to be feared? Thousands of questions rushed through Kaname's mind as he flipped through the pages, a confused look appearing upon his features as he realised that the writing was undecipherable. It was written in code.</p>
<p>But <em>why</em>?</p>
<p>Did she not trust him?</p>
<p>What could have happened that Asuka needed to keep her thoughts private from even him? He thought that they had an unbreakable bond.</p>
<p>Enough of that.</p>
<p>All he needed right now was to see Asuka — alive and unharmed in his arms and all these questions would be solved. That, and his restless soul would finally feel settled.</p>
<p>First things first. He had to sort out this child body. He couldn't believe that he had been so easily overpowered — he, who had once been the first ancestor of all vampires! He gritted his teeth at the thought, as he vowed that he would be undergoing a much more vigorous training schedule come the next dawn. He would never allow himself to be so easily subjugated again, especially with his sister's life on the line. He would bide his time. And he would find Asuka. He. <strong>Missed</strong>. Her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please As-chan. Please be alive. Know that your brother is coming. Stay strong. I love you. Don't let Rido break your spirit.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Asuka suddenly awoke to be in a windowless room, with almost no light but the nightlight that sat perched by the bed. She was not at home. Quickly accessing her surroundings, she figured that Rido must have somehow captured her from her home if she wasn't familiar with where she was. That, or her parents had escaped to take them to a safe house she hadn't known of. And whilst she dearly wished that it was the second option, she highly doubted it.</p>
<p>After all, they hadn't survived in the anime.</p>
<p>Oh God, were they even still alive? She <em>hoped</em> so. And Kaname. Her heart howled at the thought of her twin ripped apart from her. She missed him already and wondered whether he had been left alive in the aftermath. That and if he missed her even a fraction of how much she knew she missed him. A small sob escaped her lips as she thought of how she hadn't even been able to convey her love for him the last time that she had been in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you Kaname. Don't forget your twin. Please.</em>
</p>
<p>Shaken out of her thoughts by the twisting of the doorknob, Asuka suddenly shrank back against the bedpost of her bed, as she wondered who exactly it was. Of fucking course, she had no luck. Rido Kuran, in his full glory — red and blue eyes twinkling with an evil smirk plastered upon his lips as he advanced towards her figure. <em>I'm </em><em><strong>scared</strong></em><em>.</em> She wished dearly that Kaname was here by her side, but he wasn't. She would have to hold strong until she found a way to escape.</p>
<p>That, or outplay Rido at his own game.</p>
<p>"Finally awake I see. How are you doing?" A smooth voice, one that seemed so different from the malicious playful tone that had been conversing with her parents. And one that Asuka feared. "Where am I?" Seemed the only appropriate reply that Asuka could give as Rido began to close the distance between them.</p>
<p>"I found you, abandoned in the snow. Do you remember anything? When you first came to consciousness, you seemed to know nothing." And if Rido had his way, she certainly wouldn't remember anything else. After all, he had utilised his powers to erase her memories of the past. A blank slate, and one that would be much easier to mould as his wife. And a girl who wasn't clinging to the past would not be so combative and wouldn't fight to go to a home she did not know she had.</p>
<p>Remember? What was he talking about? Of <em>course</em>, she could remember everything. Bunching up the sheets that lay beneath her fingers, she glanced tentatively at the figure who seemed to be calculating every shift of expression upon her features as she pondered his words before replying. Why would he be questioning that? Unless. He had thought to erase her memories in a similar fashion to how Juri had done in the anime to Yuuki.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean. Who are you? <em>Where</em> am I?" She decided to reply, playing it safe as her mind shrieked in horror for the distance being easily closed by his figure that seated itself before her. "I'm not sure dear. But since I found you out in the cold, I took you in as to not freeze in the cold conditions and have been waiting till you awakened to tell me yourself. But no matter, I'm sure your memories will come one way or the other. You must have knocked your head against something to lose them." Rido replied, a sly smirk upon his features as he congratulated himself on her confusion.</p>
<p>Reaching out to caress her face, he stroked her cheek gently as he allowed a strand of her hair to be rubbed in his fingers. "My son has been ever so <em>lonely</em> since we moved to this house, and I'm sure he'll be happy to have a playmate. Perhaps until your memories come back you would be happy to <strong>stay</strong> with us?" He suggested, tilting his head as he tried his best to seem welcoming and not in the least part menacing as he so easily could have done. But it was easier to draw flies with honey than oil. And if he were to play the white knight, well he would. <em>Until he won his prize.</em></p>
<p>She shrieked again. <em>Inwardly</em>. How the fuck did she get into this situation. She did not want to stay anywhere with Rido Kuran of all individuals. That and it took everything she had in her, to not flinch at every touch he gave. "What about my parents? Do you know anything about them?" She asked, wondering what exactly his response would be to that as she plotted her escape.</p>
<p>"Ah — I was wondering if you would touch upon that. You see, when I came across your body — there was piles of dust and glass shards that lay near you, with blood stains covering the field. I'm afraid your parents must have been in a <em>tragic</em> accident, as I didn't uncover <strong>any</strong> survivors but yourself. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this way, but I'm not sure that they survived." He replied gently, the story already straight in his mind as he decided on which way to gently encourage her that her place was now by his side.</p>
<p><em>Dead!? </em>Asuka trembled beneath his gaze as tears began to leak at the thought of her beloved okaa-san and obaa-san dead because of Rido. And what of Kaname? Had he escaped unscathed? <em>Surely</em>, he wasn't dead as well. But from what she knew of Rido's bloody thirst for revenge in the anime, he probably wasn't lying. That, and for now she would have to accept his words for truth if he was convinced that she had forgotten her past.</p>
<p>That, or he had used his powers to ensure he had. And how grateful she was that for some bizarre reason his mental manipulations hadn't worked on her mind so that she could retain all the knowledge she had of her past life but also of her childhood. Otherwise she would have played a puppet to Rido's whims and have not known any better. Well she would have to play along. At least for now.</p>
<p>"Thank you for saving me." She whispered, moving a hand to wipe away the liquid that had pooled along her lashes, before Rido moved to do it for her. "I know it all seems rather confusing but know that you're <em>safe</em> here. I promise you have a home." Rido cooed, as he moved closer towards the <strong>delectable</strong> scent of Asuka. How his plans were coming to fruition. "I'll leave you to rest, and I'll send my son to come to find you later to keep you company."</p>
<p>The moment Rido finally left her presence, Asuka finally burst out into more tears at the thought of her deceased parents and Kaname. How she wished she could have prevented this all. She should have raised concerns earlier about Rido. That or have confessed to her parents about her foreknowledge. <em>Little good that would do now.</em></p>
<p>She would have to survive. Endure. And hopefully when she escaped Rido's clutches, she could discover what truly happened.</p>
<p>And she would have her <strong>revenge</strong>.</p>
<p>Moving away from her bed to gaze outside the window, Asuka's mouth opened as it seemed that Rido's Mansion was thousands of miles away from anything else. A bleak land that was covered in forest in every direction, away from any type of civilization. That, and the window shocked her the moment she had set a hand on it.</p>
<p>Jumping away from the spark, she gritted her teeth as she realised that Rido had set precautions in case she tried to escape.</p>
<p><em><strong>Bastard</strong></em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>TIMESKIP</p>
<p>Hearing a small timid knock at the door, Asuka moved hesitantly towards the door, hoping that it wasn't Rido at the other end. And thank <em>goodness</em> it wasn't. A small mouth opening at the look on the other child's face, she realised this was her younger cousin Senri, and the son that Rido had mentioned previously. "Uh hello, I'm Senri. My father sent me to keep you company." He stated hesitatingly as he stepped backwards to ask, "Is it okay if I come into your room?"</p>
<p>The look of genuine wonder upon Senri's face broke Asuka's heart as she immediately nodded to let him enter her room. She knew minute details about his past from the anime, and her lips pulled into a straight line as she saw the small darkened markings that appeared just beneath his shirt as he moved into her room, knowing that this couldn't mean anything good. "Father said that he discovered your name was Asuka. Is it okay if I call you Asuka-chan?" Senri asked, as he finally took a seat upon the floor to face his elder cousin.</p>
<p>Her heart melting at his question, Asuka nodded as she replied with a smile, "Only if it's okay if I call you Senri-chan." Now any thoughts of escape were halted by the fact that she hadn't calculated Senri into any of her plans. And if what she was guessing was correct, she wouldn't leave such an innocent boy to be left beneath Rido's whims. "How old are you Senri-chan?" She asked, wondering if his minute size was due to age, or perhaps malnutrition.</p>
<p>"I'm 10! How about you Asuka-chan?" Senri replied with a large beam as he marvelled at his new companion that he finally had outside of the servants and his Father. She seemed so beautiful. And <em>gorgeous</em>! And she seemed very kind. Or at least she didn't seem scary like Father. And she also didn't seem to mind his company. He was <strong>smitten</strong>. Just from the first few seconds of meeting her. Hopefully they would be friends forever.</p>
<p><em>10!</em> He was barely a year younger than her, and yet his stature seemed so much younger. Moving to seat herself opposite the younger boy, she remembered that Rido was under the presumption that she knew nothing as she replied sadly, "I don't remember. But perhaps I'm 10 too?" Man, this made her miss Kaname even more than ever.</p>
<p>Whilst at least she had Senri for company here, she wondered if Kaname was all alone with their parent's dead. Or if he was even alive. She prayed he was alive. And that he wouldn't be suffering in any pain.</p>
<p>She would be glad if he was at least alive and unharmed. <em>That was all she could hope for.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed that! and if senri seems a little ooc that's on purpose. hope you have enjoyed the way this story is travelling, and thank you again to all the kind reviewers i have had in my inbox and the views as well as favourites and follows. i really appreciate it. please don't forget to review if there's something you enjoyed about this chapter or if you have any suggestions for further plot ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter iv.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just how long will asuka be missing? time will only tell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It almost seemed like she was losing count of time. She couldn't remember how long it had been now in the Mansion. Days, weeks, months? Who knew? A soft sigh escaping her lips as she gazed at the outside, she wondered if perhaps this was how Yuuki had felt when she was growing up. By now, her mother would have definitely delivered her, if she was alive. But alas, Rido had destroyed any vestige of happiness she once had in her life. She held out on the hope that Kaname was still alive, inklings of <em>something</em> felt through what she was sure was the twin bond. But she could never be quite sure. But it was this hope that powered her through. That and the kindred spirit she had found in Senri.</p>
<p>Speaking of her younger cousin, a small smile appeared upon her features as she caught sight of him. Asuka was infinitely grateful that she at least had him by her side to battle his granduncle and Rido combined. The pair of them would often try and escape the clutches of either elder figure, spending time in the Mansion together. And whilst Senri would never fulfil the role Kaname played in her life, (he was her other half, her twin), she found herself growing ever fond of him.</p>
<p><em>Especially when he went out of his way to protect her from Rido. </em>She would never forgive herself for the torture he had suffered the one-day Rido had discovered that Senri had given into his bloodlust. Whilst most days he left the two children on their lonesome, the sweet smell of blood had driven him to search the mansion for the pair — especially since he had come to recognise which scent was Asuka's. And whilst Asuka had no qualms offering her blood to Senri, her heart breaking at the way he seemed to deny his bloodlust and keep himself away from her, she had offered her neck the moment she saw him quivering.</p>
<p>Baring her neck to her younger cousin, she allowed him to pierce his fangs through her collar to satiate his thirst. Well he almost had, before an incensed Rido had arrived upon the scene, immediately violently seizing Senri by the neck, choking him as he was held against the wall. Screaming immediately in horror at the scene, Asuka had tried to utilise her powers against Rido to rid Senri from his clutches, but alas she was no match for the elder pureblood. "Don't you <em>dare</em> touch her again." Rido had growled as he dragged out the younger boy by his arm to 'teach him lesson' about respecting his Father's <strong>property</strong>.</p>
<p>That, and to teach him that pureblood wasn't meant for the likes of him.</p>
<p>After all he was a bastard.</p>
<p>Senri had changed from that moment. And Asuka would <em>never</em> forgive herself for the bright young boy that had become much quieter. A boy who begun to understand what it meant to be the son of Rido Kuran and his ex-mistress, the deceased Madam Shiki.</p>
<p>And whilst Rido had at first tried to remain charming to young Asuka, this faded after the first few days as he noticed her fear of him, and the fact she never quite seemed to trust. And he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the thick taste of her anxiety that arose when he entered the room, the way she would react as a prey would to its predator. And the way that she seemed tense with each touch that he afforded her. How delicious. But she wasn't quite yet of ripe age for him to pluck. But perhaps since his bastard son had been afforded a taste of her blood, so too could he.</p>
<p>And that night had he come prowling into her room, sleek like a panther as he pushed her against the bedpost of the bed, threatening her, "Don't you <strong>dare</strong> try use your powers against me again. Or you won't quite like what happens." Shaking in submission to his commands, Asuka had nodded before his eyes flickered in crimson as he began to stroke her pulse point upon her neck, a dark smirk appearing upon his lips as he descended to claim his rightful prize.</p>
<p>Trying her best to resist Rido's resilient grip, Asuka began to feel liquid pool beneath her lashes at the savage he way he tore at her neck, not noticing the strain she began to feel from the amount of blood she had lost that day. "Please — I beg you, stop." She begged, as she felt him finally detach from her neck. Backing away from his figure, she watched the predatory gaze that appeared upon his features as he observed every movement of her own as she scurried to her feet to try avoid being in such close proximity with him.</p>
<p>"Have you <em>learnt</em> your lesson, dear Asuka?" He cooed as he wiped messily the remaining blood that had dripped off of his chin onto the sheets as he prowled closer towards her to warn, "<strong>Don't</strong> let Senri take your blood ever again. Or you'll both come to regret it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>And whilst it was apparent in the changes that appeared in Senri ever since that event — one that they never spoke of again, as she had seen the repercussions in the physical violence that was slow to heal upon Senri's body, so too was it apparent in Asuka herself. Whilst she hadn't always been an outgoing child, the warmness that had once radiated for others was much more reserved. She had become a much colder being, one that despaired at being left in this Mansion, and unable to escape.</p>
<p>Once, perhaps — she had hope. And she tried desperately to hold on to it. For Kaname-chan to save her from the depths of her despair the moment Rido had plunged his fangs into her neck. But she knew that Rido had made it either extremely difficult for them to be found, or that Kaname no longer roamed the living. <em>And that, was a heartbreaking thought.</em></p>
<p>Her attentions shifting the moment she saw a familiar redhaired boy roaming towards her corridor, a small smile appeared upon her lips as she saw his hesitating figure stop, before she beckoned him to enter her room. Undisturbed by servants and others, it was one of the places where Senri and Asuka could remain alone. Outside — she was sure that they were watched by the familiars that Rido had, or the many servants that he had accumulated over the years.</p>
<p>But over the time, she had been able to utilise her powers to create some type of shield to disrupt his spying eyes over her room. Or at least she was <em>pretty</em> sure. But one could never be quite sure. "Ne Senri-chan, what do <em>you</em> want to do today?" She asked, as she beckoned him to take a seat in her room.</p>
<p>Asuka's eyes gleamed with retribution as she noticed one of the lingering darkened spots upon Senri's arm, probably from a tough grip from Rido as he sought to teach a lesson. And perhaps she was a possessive person. But Senri was <em>hers</em>. After all, Rido had never done anything to share his affections with his own son. <em>Hers to protect against the others.</em> And one day she would make Rido pay for all he had done. Placing her hand softly upon his elbow, she allowed her powers to work to remove the horrible bruise that he had left behind, as she nodded for him to make his reply.</p>
<p>"Can you read me a story, one of your favourites Asuka-chan?" Came the reply from Senri, as he silently thanked Asuka for what she had done, moving to squeeze her hand in gratitude as she moved towards the bookshelf to pick one of her favourite stories. It was one of his favoured past times, for her to read him a story, which allowed him to live at least temporarily in a land other than the one they currently resided in.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he would dream that <em>he</em> would be the white knight to save the damsel in distress. And that he would be able to escape with Asuka, leaving Rido in the dust. But he had tried once when he was younger and paid the brunt of it in Rido's lessons. He had learnt that day that escaping was futile. And whilst the dream was not lost, he was grateful that at least he had someone to share his times with.</p>
<p>Servants could never be trusted. He had learnt that the day Rido had found out that he had asked for an outside item from one of them, only to be punished yet again for his actions. And so, his heart had slowly hardened against all those about him. <em>Until Asuka had come.</em> Whilst he had outwardly seemed outgoing, his eyes calculating to see whether she could be a trusted ally, <em>(and how he hoped she would be)</em>, he had never come to trust her up until the moment she had tried to battle Rido for herself the day she had offered him her blood.</p>
<p>And how he still regretted that day. To take what was not his. But he had been so thirsty. And Asuka smelt like the sun. Her scent was the most pleasant thing that he had ever smelt, and often craved it. But giving into his cravings had led to the punishment for both of them, and how he lamented hearing Asuka's screams through the Manor, as Rido claimed her blood.</p>
<p>But through that action had he come to fully trust the other girl, wishing that one day they would be able to escape like the fairytales described.</p>
<p>That or for Rido to finally suffer and finally succumb to his death</p>
<p>
  <em>Either was a pleasant option for Senri.</em>
</p>
<p>As he listened to Asuka's reading of the familiar tale of Sleeping Beauty, he wondered if Asuka realised how grateful he was to have her in his life. He wasn't quite sure whether his Father's tale of how he found her was true, <em>(he had learnt to never trust the man), </em>but he was appreciative that he didn't had to suffer alone anymore. And whilst he would easily sacrifice himself to allow her escape, he couldn't help but selfishly enjoy that day in and out they spent their company together. And even if they did escape, would days be spent like this? Perhaps not.</p>
<p>But for now, it would be <strong>enough</strong>.</p>
<p>Until they could leave.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He gritted his teeth. Kaname couldn't bear it any longer. The pain from being separated by his twin was almost intolerable at this point. At first it had been days. Days without any sighting of Rido. Then weeks. And now it had reached a month. And he <em>worried</em>. Worried over her fate. <strong>Agonised</strong> over whether she was suffering. And could almost hear the echoes of her cries through their twin bond.</p>
<p>And whilst his attentions had been solely focussed upon Asuka, they also now had a new addition to the family. Yuuki. And whilst she was a beautiful baby, and he was proud to be an elder brother again, it only reminded him of the failure he had been in protecting his twin. And how they weren't organising enough efforts to be able to locate Asuka. He knew his parents coordinated secret meetings with their most trusted circle in attempts to locate Rido, or any sightings of Asuka — but they all had come to naught.</p>
<p>He <strong>hated</strong> it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Asuka, I swear. I'll find you. Even if it takes my final breath.</em>
</p>
<p>Day after day, he tried to decipher Asuka's code, trying to understand what exactly she had been writing. Day after day, he honed his pureblooded powers so that he could manipulate them at ultimate capacity. And day after day, he would look after Yuuki, a bitter but small smile appearing upon his lips at the small innocent child who was safe over his own twin. And perhaps it was selfish, but what if it had been Yuuki who had been taken over Asuka?</p>
<p>Then she would be safe.</p>
<p>And his heart wouldn't ache so much.</p>
<p>But he knew that his twin wouldn't accept that and would have searched for Yuuki to the best of her abilities. And so, for her, he would soldier on.</p>
<p>"You have a <em>beautiful</em> older sister, imoto." He would say in the times he babysat her so that his parents could frantically search for Asuka. "She's the <em>light</em> of my life. And will be the light of <strong>yours</strong>, as soon as we find her." But slowly hope was beginning to dwindle out as the days went past. He could tell that his parents were gradually giving up. And he almost despised them for it.</p>
<p>After all, they were the ones who had actually been conscious when Asuka had been taken. And had they done one single action to try and save her? No. And whilst he knew deep in his heart that they had refrained from doing so, in case Rido did murder Asuka before their eyes, he couldn't help but resent them for having done zilch.</p>
<p>His fist hitting the table in anger at failing to interpret Asuka's code yet again, his eyes flashed crimson as he swore, he could hear her screams echo through the twin bond. Was she trying to convey a message? Was Rido torturing her for his own enjoyment?</p>
<p>Too many questions, and not enough answers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Kaname, I want you to meet someone that is dear to us." Came the interrupting voice of Juri as he sat bent over the table, trying to decipher his sister's genius code. He could tell he was so close, but she seemed to have change it with each shifting page, making it almost impossible for him to tell — especially when it seemed like jumbles of nonsense. Taking away his attention from the page, he looked up to see an unfamiliar face, one who reeked of being a Hunter.</p>
<p>Following his mother to their living room, he raised an eyebrow at the fact that his parents were such close friends with a Hunter, someone who would hunt after their kind. "This is Kaien Cross, a close family friend of ours. And he'll be helping us search for Asuka and Rido." She continued, noticing Kaname's tense form and suspicious gaze as he folded his arms, not trusting the man that stood before him with his sister's safety. How could he? He had heard of the name of the Hunter before, and he was universally known as one of the world's greatest and fearsome Hunters.</p>
<p>"You <em>trust</em> him?" He finally uttered after a long pause, stepping forwards towards Kaien with a raised eyebrow and a dangerous glint in his eyes, almost flashing crimson as he pondered over whether he would need to threaten the Hunter with his sister's safety hanging in the balance.</p>
<p>Juri should have known that Kaname wouldn't dare jeopardise his sister's safety with just anyone. A small sigh escaping her lips as she briefly glanced at Haruka, <em>(thank goodness Yuuki was asleep and away from all this chaos)</em>, she nodded as she stepped forward towards her son to place an arm on his shoulder as she replied, "With my life. He's been helping us try and track Rido's footsteps, elusive as he may be."</p>
<p>Finally nodding at his mother's words, he allowed for those words to wash over, as he worried again for his sister. He swore that again he could hear her cries and screams echo through the bond, the connection they had with one another — and he hoped that she would stay strong. At least until he could arrive to save her from the evil clutches of Rido.</p>
<p>"Well then. What have you <strong>found</strong> Cross?" He demanded, disregarding any formalities as his cold gaze came to regard the Hunter who immediately leapt into action to try and soothe Kaname's fears that he would find Rido and Asuka, and not jeopardise any of the Kuran family's safety.</p>
<p>"We've narrowed it down to the Northern part of Japan. We can't be sure, but we can tell that he's not in any of the populated areas. He must have escaped to a Mansion that is surrounded by land and nothing else." He began, moving to open a map of all the places that he had begun to search with Haruka and Juri the moment that Asuka had gone missing. "He must have had help from his servants, and of which we are trying to deduce the connections to see if we can uncover further information."</p>
<p>Nodding at the Hunter's words, Kaname's lips pulled to a thin line as he gazed at the map. Too much land to uncover, and not enough time. At least he seemed competent. But Asuka wasn't his only priority. If they were to all go search for Asuka, that would Yuuki abandoned. And one child missing was enough. Two was unacceptable.</p>
<p>"And what of Yuuki? What will happen to her whilst we search for Asuka?" He asked, wondering what his parent's plans were for their youngest daughter. Especially as Rido could come back to kidnap their other daughter so that he could have two blood supplies instead of one.</p>
<p>Whilst the knowledge of the youngest Kuran daughter was barely noticeable, it wouldn't be long till she was discovered if they weren't to do something. A hard glance passing through both Haruka and Juri, she finally nodded as she decided that they would reveal the plans that had been in motion ever since Asuka had been taken away. "Kaname, we have decided that we will leave Yuuki in the care of Kaien whilst we search for Yuuki. He is our unknown ally, and no one would look to search for her there. We will be turning her into a human using one of our old spells, and then she'll be allowed to grow up to have an innocent life, not staying in our basement for fear of discovery of the truth. And perhaps, when we are able to be reunited as a family again, we can turn her back. But for now, it's just not safe enough."</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth at the thought of Rido possibly kidnapping Yuuki, he knew that his parents were upon the right track with this decision. But his heart dropped at the thought of not being able to see his younger sister anymore. Whilst he might not love her in the same way that he did for Asuka, he did treasure the times he spent with her. He was her big brother. And he enjoyed seeing her smile so innocently at the world as she did. "Are you sure, it's for the best?" He asked, his gaze moving from both his okaa-san and obaa-san to finally Kaien, as he acquiesced that this was probably the best opportunity for her to grow up in a fashion that would be untainted by the bloodshed and carnage that would probably be evoked with Rido. And she would be such a lucky child to not suffer like Asuka did.</p>
<p>"It's our hope that one day vampires and humans can live in coexistence peacefully. And we have plans in the work for that to happen. But we don't want Yuuki to grow up in the basement all her life, never seeing the outside world for fear of her discovery. At least she'll be able to have a real childhood if she leaves with Kaien." Haruka replied, stepping forward to place his hand on Kaname's shoulder as the three of them formed a triangle.</p>
<p>"And this will allow us to place our attentions upon Asuka and Rido. For she has gone too long in his clutches, and who knows what his twisted mind is doing to her now." Juri continued as she nodded at the pair of them.</p>
<p>"For Asuka." Kaname finally replied, his heart saddened at the thought for the loss of now both of his younger siblings.</p>
<p>"For <em>Asuka</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this! another chapter and kaname and asuka have still not been reunited :/ but fear not they eventually shall be! or will they? who knows. thank you again to all the kind reviews i have been getting, i absolutely love having them flood into my inbox. if you have any suggestions or ideas please don't hesitate to send them in via review if you have anything you would like to see down the future! until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter v.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asuka suffers and the kuran family plot their revenge. who will win? we'll have to wait and see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter V</p>
<p>It had now been six months since Asuka's disappearance, and Kaname was officially almost at his wits end. His temper much shorter than usual, Kaname's powers began to disintegrate pieces of the chess board that sat in front of him, as his fingers balled into fists. Just how long would his twin have to suffer till he would be able to bring her back safely home? At this rate, he feared for her mental state. Who knows what Rido could have done to her — he could have manipulated her with his powers to make her his bride like he had promised, and that thought alone, simply made him <em>furious</em>.</p>
<p>She was <strong>his</strong>. She had been born to be his fiancée. She was his twin. The other part of his soul. Through the centuries that he had existed, he hadn't found a single companion that had intrigued him and that he had found that he loved and desired as much as Asuka, and he would be damned if Rido would take her away from him just because he was drawn to her Kuran likeness.</p>
<p><em>Sister, I promise that come hell or high water I'll save you.</em> Did she even remember him? Did she miss him as much as he did for her? Thoughts of Asuka consumed him daily, especially since their tracking of the Northern region of Japan had been fruitless. Crushing the knight piece in his hand, he glared at the chessboard that innocently sat upon his table, before overturning the whole board to the floor.</p>
<p>If Asuka had suffered just one single moment under Rido's hand, his suffering would be eternal. That much was pretty much guaranteed.</p>
<p>As-chan, please hold on. It won't be much longer, I feel it. I'll find you.</p><hr/>
<p>Blinking away the blurriness, Asuka sat up as she realised that she had awoken in yet again another unfamiliar place. This wasn't her usual bedroom. Immediately wary, she realised someone was watching her in the midst of the shadows, their crimson eyes glinting in the darkness before their figure finally stepped into the light. "You've finally awoken, my dear." Rido crooned as he walked towards her, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek as he grinned at the delectable smell that arose from her scent.</p>
<p>"Why am I here?" Asuka asked, trying her best to keep her fear under wraps as she almost shuddered beneath his vile touch. She despised the man. And whilst she had once been an independent twenty something year old female who would take no shit from any man, she couldn't deny that Rido struck a certain brand of anxiety and terror that no other ever had before. Perhaps it was because she knew the psychopathic tendencies that arose beneath the surface, or because she knew that he had only been drawn to her likeness to her mother — but every aspect of him made her skin crawl, and she feared the reason that she had awoken in his chambers.</p>
<p>Brazenly taking a seat next to Asuka, he began to drape his body closer towards hers as he murmured, "You've been spending an awful lot of time with my son recently. And I just thought that I should be doing the same, since you are to be my wife after all." He murmured darkly, his eyes glinting with jealousy at the thought that Senri had been becoming much closer to Asuka as of lately, and that the pair had been spending an extraordinary amount of time together.</p>
<p>That and he had caught them sleeping in the bed together a multiple amount of times, Senri's arms draped around Asuka's waist. And perhaps it was an innocent act. But Asuka was his. Juri had already been stolen from him once, and he wouldn't be outdone by his son with Asuka's affections, no matter how she thought of him. "After all, you are mine." He continued, as his eyes glinted to become an even darker shade of red, his canines extending as he dove towards her neck to drink the appetising blood that had sung to him the moment he had watched her sleep, taking her to his chambers with the intent to claim her.</p>
<p>"Rido, please." Asuka pleaded the moment he had pounced on her figure, taking no heed that he had heard her appeals as he continued to take her blood, pinning her to the bed as she struggled against his grip. Finally letting go of her with his thirst satiated, a chuckle escaped his lips at her continued struggles against his larger figure before he remarked, "Oh don't you worry dear. Why don't you have some of my blood to heal your strength?"</p>
<p>And whist Asuka shook her head in defiance, Rido's eyes glinted malevolently as he continued, "There's no option. You'll either take my blood willingly or unwillingly." Cutting open his flesh from his arm to make the blood pool out, he delighted in the way her eyes began to flash crimson at the smell of his blood. And he knew she had been denying herself the fresh supply for months, so she must have been ravenous. "Now, <em>now</em> sweet. Now is not the time to be stubborn." He cooed as he offered her his arm as she hesitated to take his offer.</p>
<p>Struggling morally to accept Rido's offer, Asuka finally gripped his arm lightly as she slowly placed it against her lips to drink some of his rich blood. Knowing that he would have forced her in other methods, she knew that taking the easier route out was wisest. But despite her immediate hunger for blood the moment he cut himself, she couldn't help but despise Rido even more for causing her to suffer like this. One day she would gain her revenge. For herself, but also Senri. Her heart dropped at the thought of Senri, knowing that he would be able to smell her blood by now. Hers and now Rido's.</p>
<p>She just hoped that he would stay away at least for now, lest he incite Rido's temper. Especially as he had grown increasingly protective over her in the last month, punished occasionally when he had heard that Rido had begun to regularly take blood from her as he so desired, claiming that it was his for the taking.</p>
<p>But Asuka had never partook in taking blood from him before, and the fact that he was forcing her to blood share made Asuka feel incredibly uneasy. That and she knew that only vampires usually would do it when in an intimate fashion. Not something she would ever consider with Rido. She dearly hoped that Senri wouldn't come out to confront Rido over this, because she knew he would be sorely punished. And this wasn't worth it. Not when they had been secretly plotting their escape for the past few weeks and were <em>ever</em> so close.</p>
<p>Finally releasing Rido's arm from her grasp, as she satiated her bloodthirst, Asuka hesitated as she scooted slowly backward and away from Rido's menacing figure as he seemed bemused at her fear for him. "Did you <em>enjoy</em> that Asuka? Do you <strong>desire</strong> more blood?" He asked, following her every moment even as she seeked to get away from him. "Or perhaps, you crave to share blood next time." He suggested as he moved to rub his thumb to remove a part of his blood that had been stained over her lips. How delectable of a sight she was, her blood smeared over his lips.</p>
<p>He could have claimed her there and then.</p>
<p>But not yet.</p>
<p>His plans had not come to fruition yet.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you to ponder about that." He finished with a dark smirk, as he left the room, closing the door with a click as he left Asuka with her own thoughts. Surely, he couldn't have thought that she was developing Stockholm Syndrone for him?! Perhaps if she didn't have her memories.</p>
<p>But that was <em>his</em> mistake.</p>
<p>And she would use any advantage she had if she was to succeed in escaping his clutches with Senri by her side. Whilst she hadn't quite shared with Senri as of yet that she remembered her past, over the past few months they had been plotting various scenarios through where they could possibly escape Rido's Mansion, despite the thousands of hectares of forest and his servants that surrounded them.</p>
<p>It seemed impossible. But Asuka was growing desperate. With Rido's growing infatuation for her blood, and the fact that he seemed to be taking his anger and irritation out on Senri even more than usual, made her wary of his next plans. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Senri was killed upon her behalf, and she knew that escape was their only option.</p>
<p>Thus, Senri and Asuka had been training daily with their powers, trying to hone them as best as they could in order to ensure that they would be able to escape to the best of their abilities. The bitter taste of Rido's blood still on her tongue, Asuka suddenly remembered that drinking the blood of a pureblood allowed for one to gain further powers, and she wondered whether ingesting Rido's had meant that more powers would manifest.</p>
<p>Maybe, just <strong>maybe,</strong> their plan to getaway would not seem so impossible.</p><hr/>
<p>"Kaien, I don't know how much longer we can sustain this." Juri said miserably to her friend over the phone, as she felt Haruka wrap his arms around her waist. "Kaname is barely functioning without his twin, and every path we've traced is coming up short. Rido is much sneakier than we thought was possible." She lamented, as she leaned her head against her husband's chest as she worried for her beautiful young daughter who had been kidnapped before her eyes.</p>
<p>And how she despised Rido for what he had done, ripping apart their family. But also, herself for having not lifted a finger in retaliation to try and even get Asuka back from his clutches. How she wished that she had done something, just something to try and save her daughter in that moment instead of being struck with fear with Rido's threats. "Juri, we <em>mustn't</em> lose hope. Not yet." Haruka rumbled softly, before taking the phone away from his wife as he asked, "And what of Yuuki? How is she?" He asked, knowing that Juri had become despondent after having lost both of her daughters.</p>
<p>At least Yuuki hadn't been kidnapped by Rido. But having her away from their family might as well have almost been as if she had been. After placing the spell upon Yuuki to seal her memories and turn her human, they had left her in Kaien's care, trusting that the Hunter would keep her safe. But not one day went without hoping that his young daughter was safe and well and was living a happy life — one that was not cowering in fear for his older brother.</p>
<p>His damned elder brother. He would get his revenge.</p>
<p>Even if it meant his death.</p>
<p>Rido would pay for his actions. And he would suffer for daring to lay a hand on his precious daughter. Asuka. his beautiful daughter who was most likely being tormented by Rido's psychopathic tendencies.</p>
<p>His thoughts shifting as Kaien recounted a happy account of Yuuki's explorations in his home, a pleased smile appeared upon both his and Juri's features as they heard how much their youngest daughter was enjoying her new home. "I'm pleased to hear that she is well." He replied, as he squeezed his wife's hands in comfort, knowing that she sorely wished that their family could just be together.</p>
<p>And one day, he would ensure that they would reunite. And be together. For his wife, but also his children.</p>
<p>Especially Kaname who seemed to be ever distressed that he had as of yet still had no sign of Asuka. He knew that their twin bond ran deeply, but he had not expected for it to affect him so profoundly as it had to shift Kaname to become much more militaristic coupled with a short temper, ever since her kidnapping. Sighing at the thought of his sweet boy having been lost, he finally farewelled Kaien, before turning to his wife to murmur, "We'll find her. We have to. But we <em>can't</em> lose hope yet. Asuka is suffering somewhere, and we <strong>will</strong> bring her home."</p>
<p>"We <em><strong>must</strong></em> bring her home." Juri corrected, her eyes sheening with unshed tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this short chapter! fear not, kaname and asuka shall be reunited soon. in what state i cannot guarantee. i am not certain for who exactly the final pairing will be — so if you have any preferences, do make sure to send in a review and vote for who you think asuka should end up with! and if you have any plotlines that you would like to see in this story, make sure to let me know. thank you for all the many views, reviews, likes and follows for this story! very much touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>till next time xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter vi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>will asuka survive the ordeal with rido? time will only tell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter VI</p>
<p>She whimpered. The wound left a gaping hole in her stomach, blood leaking out as she clambered to her feet. "Ri-chan we <em>have</em> to get out of here." She mumbled, leaving a bloodied hand upon the trunk of a tree as she offered a hand to the other boy, struggling to stand as the pair of them tried their best to avoid Rido's servants. "Ka-chan, we won't be able to make it much further." Senri whispered back worriedly as he eyed the wound that continued to fester on Asuka's body, coupled together with the marks left behind by his father in their attempts to escape.</p>
<p>"We just need to get far enough outside the barrier. Then I think I can teleport us away." Asuka managed, as they continued to blindly move through the barrier, the pair holding hands together as they tried their best to evade those whom had come in search of their Master's captives. God, she hoped that they wouldn't be caught. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if they got caught by Rido — especially since she knew his punishment would be brutal and his anger catastrophic.</p>
<p>Utilising his powers of his blood whip to annihilate the Level E's that had begun to near their position, Senri's eyes narrowed as he stood protectively over Asuka, unsure that she would be able to make it out of the Forest, especially since she had been injured by a Vampire Hunter weapon. "Hold on, Ka-chan." He stated as he pierced his hand with his fang to create a lethal weapon to destroy those that stood in their path, worry for Asuka growing due to her staggering pace slowing as they continued their path.</p>
<p>"Just a bit further." She panted, gripping tighter upon Senri's hand before her eyes lit up as she noticed a clearing that didn't seem to crackle with Rido's energy. That, and she was sure that with Rido's blood coursing through her bloodstream that she could at least teleport them some distance away from wherever the hell they were. That, and she knew that they only had one chance to do this before they would collapse in exhaustion and most likely be found by either Rido himself or his servants.</p>
<p>Pulling along Asuka towards the clearing, Senri's eyes glinted in determination as he prayed to all the Gods that they would make it out of here alive, and not back in Rido's clutches. Oh, how he felt the guilt for Asuka's wounds, knowing that it was because of him that she had earned the wound in her stomach. But he would pay her back. Just as soon as they could get out of there. "You can do it." He whispered as they finally stumbled into the clearing, reaching out to steady her as they held hands, knowing that she would need the utmost concentration to allow her to teleport not just herself, but Senri as well.</p>
<p>"Give me a moment." She panted, before tightly holding onto both of his hands, her eyes shutting out all of their surroundings as she pictured a clearing that was near her old home, one that she had often explored as a young child. Visualising the ground before her, Asuka's powers crackled with energy, as she felt Rido's impending presence nearing the pair of them, battling her for dominance.</p>
<p>She would not let him win.</p>
<p>Gritting her teeth as she ignored Senri's warning shouts, she continued to visualise her intended destination, disregarding all in favour of allowing her powers to do the works as she felt it finally working. "Hold them off, I think we can make it." She continued, before feeling their essences connecting as their presences began to flicker in the middle of the clearing as her powers allowed them to teleport away from Rido's grounds.</p>
<p>Her eyes finally opening as they landed in the middle of a forest, her eyes widened in confusion as she realised she didn't recognise any of her surroundings, but she could at least distinguish that they were nowhere near Rido and any of his lackeys at least. A small grin appearing upon her lips despite her disastrous injuries, she looked over to see Senri largely intact and reached out to embrace him as she murmured in his ears, "We made it. We actually did it Ri-chan. I can't <strong>believe</strong> it."</p>
<p>Reaching over to embrace Asuka, Senri's eyes almost bubbled over with tears as he realised that for the first time, he had been allowed to escape Rido's wrath. His figure shaking as he reached over to bring Asuka closer to himself, he let out a relieved sigh as he replied, "<em>Thank</em> you Ka-chan. Not only for trusting me with your secrets, but also for helping me escape." He would never be able to pay her back for what she had done for his life — helping him escape Rido's reign of terror, but also for saving his life by taking the wound that had been meant for him.</p>
<p>Taking a step back to examine Asuka's wound, his eyes flickered with worry at the way that it still had not healed, despite Asuka's pureblood powers. Knowing that she would most likely be weak because of the amount of powers she had used, and the severe blood loss she had undergone, his eyebrows knitted together with concern before he stated plainly, "You have to take my blood. To help you heal. Otherwise we'll never find your family." And whilst it was an honour to have his blood drunk by Asuka, he also knew that it was imperative for her health if they were not to be rediscovered by Rido or any of his servants.</p>
<p><em>He wasn't wrong.</em> Her wound hadn't healed at all since Rido had plunged his Vampire Hunter knife into her gut, her energy having been channelled into her powers as they had escaped his Manor. But she hesitated. She wasn't sure that he would be able to manage if she were to start to satiate her thirst by drinking his blood. Biting her lip nervously, she shifted her gait from left to right as she wondered whether this was the right path. Especially since he himself wasn't faring much better than herself, although he hadn't been hit by the same weapon she had. "Are you <em>sure</em> Ri-chan? I don't want to hurt you further." She hesitated as her eyes flashed crimson at the thought of drinking his blood.</p>
<p>If Kaname smelt like the cold embrace of Winter, then Senri reminded her of Autumn. She wouldn't deny that he had an appealing scent, one that she had wondered would taste similar or different to Rido's bitter pureblood. But she worried that she would injure him further in her attempts of satiating her bloodlust.</p>
<p>"My blood is <em>yours</em>." He replied simply, before extending a nail to allow his blood to freely flow as he knew that it would take convincing for Asuka to finally give into her lust for his blood. His gaze pleading for her to take his blood, a small exhale escaped his lips as Asuka finally gave into her desires to wrap her arms around his body as she began to lick up the spilt blood, before plunging her fangs finally into his unblemished neck. "Take all you need." He whispered softly as he leant into her embrace, his eyes fluttering at the sensation, not even thinking of the intimate position the pair of them were in as he allowed her to drink her fill.</p>
<p>Perhaps if she hadn't been struggling with her wound, she would have never considered plunging her fangs into Senri's neck. But Asuka was weak, and the moment that his blood entered the atmosphere, her inner predator begged for the blood that fell from her cousin's neck. Leaning forward to take the blood, she thought, <em>'I'm so sorry Ri-chan. You are so precious for offering yourself like this.'</em></p>
<p>And the moment she plunged her fangs in his neck, she was taken aback by the fresh way Senri tasted. So unlike Rido, he indeed reminded her of the falling leaves of Autumn, the warm hot cider that she used to drink long ago, before she had been born into this new world. Her grip tightening about him as she felt him lean into her embrace, she finally released her fangs from his neck as she didn't want him to weaken further. Breathing deeply as she finally adjusted to her powers moving to heal her wound, she panted as her crimson eyes finally returned to their normal colour as she turned Senri's figure around, bringing him closer towards herself as she tightly gripped him, whispering, "Thank you Ri-chan. I don't know what I would have done without you."</p>
<p>And wasn't that the truth? She knew that without him by her side she would have withered like a stalk in the scorching sun. Her hope would have eventually dwindled in the anticipation of being saved by Kaname or her parents who as Rido had said were most likely dead. Oh God. <strong>Kaname</strong>. She missed him more than words could explain. Her twin. Her beautiful twin. Liquid pooling in her eyes, she hoped that he was alive. And that he was safe. And that Yuuki had been born.</p>
<p>Did he even remember his twin, with Yuuki now in his life? Oh, that was a painful topic. One she didn't even want to consider. She knew that Yuuki was born to be his, but she had always been possessive of those in her life. And Kaname had always been hers first. Her twin. But ultimately, she knew that Yuuki was to be the light of his life.</p>
<p>She had always known this. And whilst this was a painful topic to dwell upon, at least now she had Senri by her side, and she was never letting him go. He had found his way to her heart, and she found herself restricting at the thought of him leaving her.</p>
<p>His eyes shutting as he wrapped himself in her embrace he allowed her head to rest against his chest as he marvelled at her words, a small smile appearing upon his lips as he realised that she didn't comprehend herself that in fact it was he who was grateful for her presence in his life. That, and he would forever be indebted to him for what she had done. But enough of that. In this moment, they had escaped, and it was time for a new beginning. Yet the moment he smelt her tears, he tilted her head to look at him as he wondered what dark thoughts had entered her mind as her expression seemed heartbroken.</p>
<p>"No thank you. You saved my life. And I'll forever be grateful Ka-chan." Senri replied before continuing, "I'll help you find your family, dead or alive. And no matter what, I'll stay by your side. <em>Always.</em>" He promised, bringing her further into his embrace as he began to stroke her long brunette strands of hair, allowing her to melt into their stance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Rido-sama, please! We tried our best to find them, but there were no traces left of either." A servant appealed, before they disintegrated to pieces before his eyes. His eyes glinting with malevolence at those who stood before him, he roared at their incompetence as he snarled, "How could two children escape your clutches? I trusted you with this task, and you <strong>completely</strong> blew it." Cracks appearing in the floor beneath his fury he continued, "How dare you come back here to beg for your lives when you couldn't even find a trace of either child."</p>
<p>Ah how they would pay. Pay with their lives. He couldn't tolerate such ineptitude. His eyes narrowing at the thought of Senri and Asuka, he sneered knowing that his son would dearly pay for escaping with his lovely bride. And well his bride would learn a lesson or two about what it meant to disobey her impending fiancé. But first things first. He would track them down. After all, they wouldn't be able to escape his clutches for long.</p>
<p>And it wouldn't do for his lovely siblings to discover them before he did.</p>
<p>A dark chuckle escaping his lips, he was glad that he had at least got in a final parting shot before they had escaped his Mansion. Well one that had been intended as a fatal blow for his dear son, but perhaps having Asuka suffer would be a good reminder to never cross him.</p>
<p>Now to find the traitors that had allowed the children to escape.</p>
<p>Licking his lips at the thought of more bloodshed, he arose from his throne to find those who were responsible for not noticing Senri and Asuka's escape before it was too late.</p>
<p>Level D's and E's beginning to disintegrate as he walked away from his room, he remarked to a shaking servant, "Make sure that the room is clean before I come back. Or you'll be <em>next</em>."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He threw the glass at the wall as he studied the diary for the umpteenth time. Kaname had known that his sister was a genius, but her code seemed almost beyond him. Growling at the fact that Asuka still hadn't been discovered, he stiffened as he swore he could hear her screams echo through their twin bond. Closing his eyes to hone in upon this connection, he gritted his teeth as he heard her cries of pain.</p>
<p>"Okaa-sama, Obaa-sama, come here <strong>now</strong>!" He panted, reaching out a hand to steady himself as his eyes remained tightly shut as he tried to extend his senses further to try and discover whether he was imagining scenarios or whether he could truly feel Asuka for the first time in months. His parents immediately flooding into Kaname's room, they reached out a hand to steady Kaname's figure as Haruka asked, "What is it Kaname?"</p>
<p>"I can feel her." He gritted out, as he tried to see if he could connect their minds together, if he could get anything, just damn anything. "She's weak. And in pain. But I can't find her. Why can't I find her!" He snapped before Juri moved her hands to see if she could see what he was viewing in his mind, as Haruka moved to steady his son. "Let me see Kaname, open your mind." Juri soothingly replied as she tried her best to understand what Kaname was saying.</p>
<p>And yet the moment she connected, it seemed like Asuka's connection to Kaname disappeared. The twin bond flickering before her screams vanished.</p>
<p>Kaname's eyes opening the moment the connection was severed, his eyes flickered with crimson as he struggled to understand why she had suddenly appeared, and then after a moment disappeared again. "She's <em><strong>suffering</strong></em>." He remarked, punching his fist on the nearest wall as he growled, not noticing Haruka and Juri's stiffening forms as they wondered whether they should tell Kaname the news they had just heard from Kaien Cross before they had heard his screams to enter the room.</p>
<p>"Kaname, we might have discovered Rido's source of operations. We were planning to go in a week, but we might have to go sooner, if Asuka is suffering as you say." Haruka replied gently, analysing carefully Kaname's figure the moment that he announced that they might have found Asuka. "We mustn't delay Haruka, we have to go tonight — for Asuka." Juri argued, knowing that if they didn't plan to go sooner that Kaname might leave to find his twin himself, and at least if the three of them went with Kaien — well they had better odds than Kaname by himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, we must go immediately. <em>Where</em> is she? <em>What</em> did you find? Are you <em>sure</em> that she is being held here?" Kaname replied, his heart lightening slightly at the thought of them finally finding Asuka. But he worried. What did it mean for their connection to suddenly flare up and disappear all in a single moment? Was she dead? Was she alive? Why was she suffering so much? What was Rido doing to her? He would pay. That was all he could think, before fixating his attentions upon his parents as they continued to discuss what they would do to hasten plans.</p>
<p>As long as they could find Asuka.</p>
<p>God, he hoped she was still alive.</p>
<p>He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay please don't kill me i would have made this chapter longer but then i decided to split in half because it got so damn long. fear not, an explanation will be held in future chapters for the reason asuka and senri were able to escape, everything is done with a plan in mind ! do you think the twin bond between kaname and asuka is legit? or do you think it's a figure of kaname's imagination? why do you think it keeps flickering on and off? anyways yay kaname and asuka are one step closer to being reunited. or are they? who knows? (i'm evil i know yikes pls dont hate)</p>
<p>on another note can i just say how freaking grateful i am for all the reviews, views and follows that came in after my last chapter? bless you all. incredibly so much so. anyways keep voting through sending in a review for which pairing you think should be endgame — asuka/kaname, asuka/senri or even asuka/kaname/senri as some of you have sent. if you have any other plot ideas that you would like to see as well, please let me know via review! i absolutely love seeing my inbox light up with the reviews, so it is incredibly encouraging to see them come through.</p>
<p>till next time xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter vii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is there hope? or is that no hope at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing down at her stomach, it seemed that most of her wound had healed. At least on the outside the skin had knitted together, although she could feel that internally not all was completely mended. <em>Damn Vampire Hunter weapons.</em> Her gaze shifting towards their surroundings, Asuka where the heck they had landed. Whilst she wasn't completely familiar with her new powers of teleportation kudos to Rido, she knew that they had definitely not landed where she had intended.</p>
<p>Glancing towards Senri who seemed to be of similar thought, she offered her hand towards the other as she stated, "We should probably scope out where we are before we figure out where to rest." Nodding at her comment, he took her hand, squeezing it lightly as he allowed her to take the lead to discover where exactly they were. Slightly weakened because of the blood that Asuka had taken, Senri followed at a sedate pace, wincing as he could see the rays of sunlight beginning to peek out beneath the thick canopy of trees.</p>
<p>He hoped that they would find a place to rest soon. One where they could at least gather their thoughts before trying to find her family. Senri couldn't quite believe what Asuka had told him last night, but the more she had told him, the more he realised how lucky the pair were that Asuka hadn't had her memories erased like Rido had thought he had done. After all, it would have meant that she would have become his pliant little doll, and both of them would have never been able to escape.</p>
<p>He wondered what her family was like. Senri could imagine them from her descriptions — her loving father and mother, (<em>what would that ever be like?),</em> her twin Kaname and her younger sister Yuuki who was most likely born by now. But on the other hand, the thought of Kaname made a slight frown appear upon his features as he knew that the topic of her twin often brought a grimace upon Asuka's lips. That, or her mood would suddenly plummet. He was sure that he had been the reason for her tears earlier, and he hated seeing Asuka like that. Senri vowed that he would always see her with a smile upon her features.</p>
<p>If anything, it made her look even more beautiful than she was.</p>
<p>But those thoughts were for a later date.</p>
<p>Shaken out of his thoughts as Asuka discovered a cave, he followed alongside her dutifully as he asked, "Is this where we'll stay whilst the sun is up?" Nodding at Senri's question, as she sat herself down upon the dusty floor, beckoning for Senri to take his own seat, she replied, "Yes. Don't think I didn't notice that you're still recovering from earlier. Let's take a rest, and then later tonight we can figure out where we are."</p>
<p>That, and she would offer him her blood when he arose from his rest. She was sure that he would try and deny it, scarred ever since Rido had given him such a severe punishment for daring to take Asuka's blood, but he was no longer here. That, and she hated to see Senri suffer when she could do something about it. Giving him a comforting smile, Asuka nudged Senri to loosen up as she remarked, "Have a rest. I'll wake you up later."</p>
<p>Stubbornly shaking his head as he tried his best to refute Asuka's request, he replied, "No you sleep first. After all, we'll need your powers later." A small sigh escaping Asuka's lips at Senri's reply, she decided that instead of arguing she could use her powers to send him to sleep as she decided to move closer towards his figure to allow him to slump to sleep, before catching him so she could place her head in his lap. "<strong>Stubborn</strong> boy." She remarked fondly as she stroked the strands of his hair, before fixating her attention to try and heighten her senses and figure out where exactly they were.</p>
<p>She had intended on a clearing near her childhood home, but it was evident from their surroundings that they were anywhere but there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gripping his sword in his right hand whilst he watched from the shadows, a dark look appeared upon Kaname's features as he heard the familiar tones of his dearest Uncle. Moving forward before suddenly being yanked back to the shadows, a small snarl escaped his lips as he turned his attentions back towards his parents who brought him backwards to make sure that he did not expose their presence to a Level D who seemed to be patrolling the Estate.</p>
<p>"Not yet Kaname. Have some patience. Juri and I will go in first. You will be our backup with Kaien." Haruka commanded before the pair of them moved towards the Estate through the shadows, trusting that his son would heed his words as Rido's servants began to disintegrate to dust before their eyes as the pair moved sedately towards the Estate. "Rido come <em>out</em>! It's time to pay." Juri called, as she utilised her powers to set two vampires on fire that dared to near her figure. "I <strong>know</strong> you can hear me!" She snarled, as Haruka's powers began to level cracks on the floor for other servants that tried to near the pair.</p>
<p>"Well, well. After all this time you've finally found me." Rido remarked as he stood at the entrance of his Estate, his crimson eyes glinting with malevolence at the dust covered grounds of the remains of his servants. "What a pity, you're too <em>late</em>." He laughed, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as he summoned his Vampire Hunter sword to his hand. "But first. How dare you destroy my servants." He snarled as he stepped out of his home to combat his siblings.</p>
<p>His blood running cold at Rido's words, Kaname suddenly feared the worst for his sister. What exactly could he mean? Was this why Asuka had abruptly disappeared from their twin connection?! A snarl escaping his lips, he ignored Kaien's ramblings as he entered the fight, his eyes narrowed as he utilised his powers to create a gaping hole in Rido's stomach, alike to the one that had been placed in Asuka's stomach earlier.</p>
<p>"Ha ha. If only you knew how <em>ironic</em> this situation is!" Rido laughed, barely fazed by Kaname's powers as he utilised his own to create a shield around him as Haruka brought out his powers to try and knock Rido from his stance. "Explain yourself." Haruka commanded as Juri tried her best to move Kaname away from the fight, knowing that this was now futile, especially as Rido had mentioned Asuka.</p>
<p>"If only you had arrived earlier." Rido taunted, cackling at Kaname's yells as Juri growled, "Where is my daughter. Where have you been keeping her! No more games Rido."</p>
<p>"Games? You should have known better than to step on my estate without a backup plan. What a pity your dear daughter didn't get to witness what would happen next." He laughed, as he suddenly utilised his powers to activate the traps that he had set in mind for Asuka, but now that her parents were here — well they certainly were a grand option. A large smirk upon his lips as Juri and Haruka started to struggle where they stood as it seemed that their energy was fading, his smirk widened at their floundering as he cooed, "You feel it, don't you? The Hunter magic seeping out your powers and your strength. What a pity I didn't activate this earlier with your troublesome daughter."</p>
<p>"Stop this you bastard! Where is Asuka?" Juri yelled as she fell to her knees, the energy fading out of her fast. "You'll regret this brother." Haruka rumbled as he closed his eyes to telepathically connect to Kaien before things ran out of hand. <em>'Cross, take Kaname out of here now. I will use my last efforts of energy to transport you away and deliver a fatal blow to Rido. But you must take him out of here before Rido utilises him as a pawn.'</em></p>
<p>"Stop talking in riddles and tell me, where is she!" Kaname roared as he utilised his powers to try and create cracks in the Hunter seals that had been activated for Juri and Haruka. Ignoring Kaname's questioning, Rido fixated his attention on the two main threats, his dearest brother and sister. "And to think, if you had only left me alone you would have survived to see tomorrow." He remarked coldly, a large smile upon his features as he witnessed their struggles.</p>
<p>Turning to look at her husband, Juri knew what Haruka intended to do, as she gave him a large smile, giving him her blessing. "I love you Haruka." She remarked, before turning briefly to look at her son as she continued, "And you too Kaname. Please look after Yuuki in our absence and save Asuka from Rido."</p>
<p>Her eyes tightening as with her final strength she moved towards Haruka to grip his hand as they utilised their powers to combine to transport Kaname away from Rido together with Kaien Cross, she snarled, "You might have defeated us Rido. But you'll get what's coming for you, sooner or later." And despite her strength barely remaining, she could feel her essence combining with Haruka as they together blasted their powers against Rido to create a devastating blow, one that would take years to recover from. And at least that would give time for Kaname to rescue Asuka and for Yuuki to have a happy childhood, until Rido would recover.</p>
<p>Taken aback by Juri and Haruka's powers, due to height of his arrogance in thinking that they would not be able to touch him due to their weakened states, Rido could barely react against their blast as he struggled to stand before he felt his body ripped to pieces, although he knew that one day, he would be able to recover, thanks to his loyal servants. "You'll <em>pay</em>." He struggled to reply as he watched his siblings disintegrate into glass shards before his eyes.</p>
<p>At least he had dealt with two pawns in the path for his quest for his Queen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Transported back to Kaien's home, Kaname gritted his teeth as he pounded his fist upon the table. "How could they do that!" He snarled, angered that his parents had sent him away, before he had been able to discover where Asuka was. That and he feared that the worst had happened to Asuka from Rido's words. "We cannot let your parents sacrifice be in vain, Kaname." Kaien Cross remarked sadly, before noticing the bright-eyed gaze of Yuuki as she came across both her Father and Kaname.</p>
<p>"Father! You've come home. Where were you?" She asked, as she moved towards him to embrace his leg, before fixating her attentions upon the newcomer that she hadn't met before. "Yuuki, this is Kaname, an old family friend of my own."</p>
<p>"Ka-na-me." She tested out his name, before offering him a small smile, moving to hug him as well as she asked, "Why do you look so sad?" A bitter smile arising upon Kaname's lips at the figure of his sister not recognising her own brother, a small exhale escaped his lips as all anger dissipated as he tried his best to seem happy for Yuuki. "Someone very precious to me is missing." He remarked solemnly, before bending down to cup his hand against her cheek. "But it is lovely to meet you Yuuki." He continued, saddened that his family would never be able to reunite ever again. But at least Yuuki would be able to have a happy childhood now, with no fear for anyone discovering her existence.</p>
<p>And that would have to be good enough for now.</p>
<p>"Yuuki, isn't it time for your bedtime?" Kaien asked, as he allowed both siblings their time with one another, ushering her to go upstairs to her room. "Okay Father. I'll see you next time Kaname!" She replied cheerily, before going up to her room, allowing Kaname and Kaien their privacy as Kaien had intended.</p>
<p>"What will you do next?" Kaien asked, as he crossed his arms, wondering how Kaname would choose his next steps, especially since Asuka was still missing. "I'll keep searching for Asuka. She's my top priority. But news of my parents passing will begin to come to light, and I'm sure an Aristocratic family will be offering themselves to be my new home."</p>
<p>After all, didn't they like to ingratiate them for purebloods, just for the mere thought of the blood that coursed through their veins? Politics at their best.</p>
<p>"Very well, I'll continue to hunt down anything I hear. But Asuka seemed to not have been at the Estate. And I wonder just what Rido meant when he said we were too late."</p>
<p>"Me too, Cross. Me too." Kaname remarked, folding his arms as he thought darkly over Rido's fate, and also his beloved sister.</p>
<p><em>Please</em> hold on As-chan. It won't be long now.</p>
<p>Especially with Rido gone.</p>
<p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here's a quick update, hope you enjoyed it and that you don't hate me too much for what happened over these last two chapters! as always pls review if you have anything you would like to see or if you would like to let me know your favourite parts of the story. and if you have any preferences over the endgame romance.</p>
<p>till next time! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter viii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they're free! but is all as it seems? time will only tell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a long time for Senri to wake from his slumber. <em>Induced</em> slumber by the way. Thanks to Asuka. Which he wasn't happy about, but even he as an aristocrat with Kuran blood flowing through his veins wouldn't be able to combat Asuka if she so chose. Blinking blearily at his surroundings, it took a couple of seconds for him to realise that they were still in the cave, although it seemed that Asuka had decided to gather a few sticks and utilise her powers to create a small fire within the cavern for heat since it was Winter.</p>
<p>"You must have been quite tired." Asuka murmured, offering a smile to the other as she raised a hand to stroke his cheek, glad to see that he seemed more alert now that he had a rest. And whilst she probably should have felt a small amount of guilt for the fact that she had practically smothered him with her powers so that he would rest, she wouldn't. For he was practically running on negative energy when they had arrived at the cave, and she knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if something had then happened to him if she hadn't taken advantage of the chance to let him rest.</p>
<p>A small scowl upon Senri's features at her words, he remarked, "But you <strong>forced</strong> me!" If he were a toddler, he probably would have pouted. Maybe. But he still wasn't pleased that she had decided to force him to sleep. But he had to admit, he did feel much better. Although he couldn't deny that he felt a certain amount of hunger when he arose. Probably because he was used to a certain diet back in the Mansion.</p>
<p>Seeing his eyes briefly flash crimson, Asuka immediately bared her neck, swiping her long strands of brunette hair to the side, she replied, "Take the blood Ri-chan. I know you're thirsty." She hoped that she wouldn't have to convince him further, especially when she knew his hunger would only grow if she weren't to force him to drink her blood now. But she was sure that he would be affected from the last time she had offered him her blood and Rido had struck. Sensing his hesitation, she continued softly, "Rido's not here. And you need the blood. <em>Please</em>."</p>
<p>He wavered. His resolution was strong to not drink Asuka's blood, for he knew his father's lessons teaching him that he wasn't to drink a pureblood's blood ever, and especially Asuka's. But he was so damn thirsty. And she was right. Rido wasn't here to stop them this time. But at the same time, he knew that to drink Asuka's blood was to commit a crime. Glancing briefly at her pleading features, a small sigh escaped his lips before he finally nodded, knowing that trying to not drink her blood was futile if she set her mind on it.</p>
<p>Reaching forward to adjust himself in a more comfortable position, his eyes began to turn the colour of crimson as Senri's fangs grew, ready to extend as they buried themselves into her neck. <em>I'm sorry for this crime that I've committed Asuka. I swear that my life will always be in your hands.</em> So many of these thoughts flew in his mind as he felt her stroke his hair, almost as if to soothe his fears. And perhaps if he wasn't consumed by his bloodlust, he would have considered the fact that it was an incredibly intimate position that they had created for themselves.</p>
<p>The two vampires, with their limbs entangled with one another, blood dripping down the nape of one, as the other had their fangs buried deeply into their neck. A glorious depiction of what it truly meant to be a vampire. And one that would later cause more problems than they would know.</p>
<p>But that wasn't for them to know.</p>
<p>It was their secret. And not for anyone else to know.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling better?" Asuka asked, as Senri finally released his tight grip from around Asuka's figure as he licked the stray lines of blood from his mouth, a brief look of guilt appearing upon his features before she leaned in to assuage his remorse. "It is <strong>my</strong> blood. Freely given. Do not feel shame Senri." And yes, perhaps she shouldn't have shared blood with Senri, knowing that it had now created an intimate bond between the pair, one that should have never existed.</p>
<p>But they were vampires. Blood was their food. And they were fighting for survival. And Asuka would never regret her actions. Not when she felt so protective, possessive over Senri. And she wanted to see him be happy. Perhaps it was the same as Kaname. She loved him so. Incredibly. And it was for this reason she would stand back and let Yuuki take her rightful position by his side. As she had been born for him. And no matter the amount of sadness that she felt, she would see her siblings be happy.</p>
<p>After all, seeing them happy made <em>her</em> feel happy.</p>
<p>But those thoughts were for later. They needed to find out where the hell they were and find a way home. "We should find out where exactly we are." Asuka murmured, as she offered him a hand up, as they headed out of the cave to try and discover where exactly her powers had taken them. Were they even still in Japan? Or had she taken them out of the continent?</p>
<p>Her eyes briefly shutting as she concentrated on her senses, she could perceive that there was some sort of collection of people that were not too far from where they were. "Do you sense that too?" She heard Senri remark, before she finally opened her eyes to nod back. "Perhaps if we go that way we can find out where exactly we are." She replied, as she offered her hand to him, as they moved swiftly in that direction, night as their cover as they utilised their powers to go to the nearest civilisation.</p>
<p>Their figures stopping as they finally encroached upon the edges of the city, Asuka raised an eyebrow as she recognised the familiar characters of the city. "Oh, we didn't land as far as I thought we had." She remarked relieved, as she thanked the Gods that her teleportation hadn't taken them to another country. They in fact were not too far from her hometown, and her home.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>How a few days ago that had seemed like a foreign concept.</p>
<p>And here she was, moments away from being able to see her family. Her mother. Her father. Kaname. And her newest sibling Yuuki. Her fingers were crossed that Rido's words had been wrong and that they were still alive.</p>
<p>That she hadn't been deceived by his words.</p>
<p>But there was only one way to find out.</p>
<p>"You know where we are?" Senri asked, noticing Asuka's hesitating features before she nodded, leading him in the direction that they were to head. And whilst he was relieved that she was aware of where they were, he wouldn't deny that he felt a sense of apprehension if they were to find her home. He never trusted Rido and his words, and he couldn't help but wonder if any of her family were still alive. Rido was a manipulator. A psychopath. And he might have wiped out Asuka's whole family as a warning if she ever escaped his clutches for what he could do.</p>
<p>But he wouldn't mention this. He would wait and assess the situation. And how he hoped that Rido hadn't done the unmentionable to Asuka's family. He could only just hope that he would fit into her old life, as he couldn't imagine his life without her now in it. Asuka was everything that he aspired to be, and more. He loved her tenacity, her courage, her strength — he could go on about everything that he admired about her. And it wasn't like he wasn't affected by her incredible beauty. But she was much more than her pureblood shell, and he was ever so grateful that she was now by his side.</p>
<p>He could only hope that this would last till the end of time. Or his time at least.</p>
<p>The familiar surroundings of her home beginning to appear as their powers brought them to the gates of the Kuran Mansion, a confused look appeared upon Asuka's features as she realised that she couldn't sense anyone inside of the building. That was unusual. Especially if Yuuki was supposed to stay at home in fear for Rido to come and take her away, like he had done with her. Unless they didn't exist anymore.</p>
<p>A brief look of hesitation appearing upon her face, she pushed away those anxieties as she slowly pushed open the gates, to move towards the home. Following Asuka dutifully, Senri bit his lip lightly as he wondered if anything fruitful could come from this trip. He feared for the worst when he saw her look of hesitation and awaited to gauge her reactions as they neared the front door of her old home.</p>
<p>Easily pushing the door open with her strength, Asuka raised an eyebrow when she sensed completely nothing inside the home. "Where <em>are</em> they?" She remarked into the thin air, as Senri tilted his head to glance around the home. "Maybe they relocated?" He suggested as Asuka shook her head, hoping that this indeed wasn't true, as this would mean she would have trouble finding them.</p>
<p>"Or they're dead, like Rido said." Asuka replied darkly, as she moved through the rooms, her fist clenched as she finally came across her old room. A small sob escaping her lips as she saw the state of it — the punched wall that Kaname had done when he had first discovered she had disappeared, the blanket draped across the chair with her old notebook balanced precariously on top of it, her heart lightened knowing this wasn't the way she had left it. "Or maybe they did relocate." She whispered as she moved swifter towards her notebook, noticing the little imprints of Kaname's handwriting around her own code.</p>
<p>Oh Kaname. He had discovered her book and tried to decipher it. The poor boy, he must have struggled. After all, she had changed the rules every page, paranoid that someone would uncover her secrets and know the future, like she did. "He was here <strong>recently</strong>." She remarked excitedly, as she smelt his scent deeply around the notebook and the duvet, wondering just how long it had been since he was at the Mansion. Oh, how she missed his scent. Like a finely aged red wine, coupled with the familiar taste of home.</p>
<p>"Should we wait here for him, or search elsewhere?" Senri asked, moving closer towards Asuka's figure although he still allowed her to have her space, knowing that she would be overwhelmed by emotions at this moment. After all, it was the first time she had been home since she had been taken from Rido. "No, we must leave." Asuka decided, knowing that Rido would still be on their tail. "I'll take the book and he will have known that we were here. And at least that'll be a start. But Rido might come across us if we wait here for Kaname or my family, and then we'll be back to the beginning." She said sadly, stroking the spine of the book as she glanced at her old room.</p>
<p>"But it won't hurt for us to get some belongings before we leave." She continued as nostalgia filled her senses for her old home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Where will you go now?" Kaien asked Kaname as he followed the pureblood to his door, farewelling him after a long discussion about his next plans. "To the Senate to report the deaths of my parents, before they come like hounds to sniff out the truth. And then I'll send out feelers to find Asuka, but I'll have to deal with the politics first."</p>
<p>And how that made his heart ache. That he couldn't go out immediately and continue searching for his love. His As-chan. The one who made his heartbeat. But he knew that she would be in more danger if they were to discover his deceased parents, and that there was a pureblood princess ripe for the taking. No, he couldn't let Asuka fall into the wrong hands, especially if she had been weakened by Rido's servants and his hand himself. "Farewell Cross. I'll come over to check on Yuuki on another day. Keep me updated if you hear anything." He continued, as he finally exited the home, utilising his powers to transport to the Senate building as he gritted his teeth, knowing that he would despise the next few moments of his life as he was to deal with the aristocrats.</p>
<p>What a pity that their reign would only last for so long. Once he found his Asuka and they were finally in the right position, they would take control of the vampires, and the hierarchy would finally be restored. They would be king and queen, as the rightful Kuran monarchs.</p>
<p>But those thoughts were for a later date. Steeling himself with his pureblood façade, a cold look appeared upon his lips as he told one of the secretaries that he was to see Asato Ichijou. What a despicable man.</p>
<p>"Ah Kaname-sama, how are you? It's been too long." The man purred, as Kaname inclined his head to acknowledge the others presence as he wondered why exactly he had decided that this had been his decision to arrive here.</p>
<p>Ah yes. For Asuka's safety.</p>
<p>But it didn't mean he enjoyed this moment at all.</p>
<p>But in the game of chess, he would have to play some moves that would sacrifice pawns in order to conquer the opposition's king and allow for his queen to be safe. After all, she was his priority.</p>
<p>
  <em>As-chan, it won't be long now.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>author note: yikes okay this rlly wasn't my best work but apologies i'm swamped by university right now! poor asuka and kaname, they just can't catch a break can they? if only kaname hadn't been at cross's house he would have crossed paths with asuka!11! how long will it be till they reunite? who knows? i'm evil i know! and thank you to all the kind reviewers over these past few days, i really do treasure and appreciate all the reviews i see. i plan to eventually reply back to you guys but at the moment i'm unfortunately a bit too busy to do so! please know that i read over each of them, and do love to see them come in my inbox. that and i can't believe that more people are favouriting and following this fanfiction so thank you so much! and as always, please feel free to send in a review if there's a plot idea you would like to see happen, or if you have a favourite pairing for asuka. so far there seems to be a tie between kaname/asuka and senri/asuka but quite a few people seem to like the idea of a triad pairing of kaname/asuka/senri which i will consider!</p>
<p>nothing is set in stone as of yet, so if you have a preference, please do make sure to send me a pm or a review. and as always just thank you so much for reading my fanfic, it means a lot!</p>
<p>until next time xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter ix.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how they have both suffered. has the suffering finally come to an end?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clasping Senri's hand in her own, Asuka could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was the first time she would set eyes upon Kaname in so many years. Her twin, her other part of her soul. Would he hate her? Did he despise her for her disappearance? Did he even remember her? Or had she been replaced by Yuuki? And whilst she already adored her younger sister despite never having met her, that was a dark thought that seeped over the horizon. One that she didn't like to dwell upon. But one that peeked behind the curtain, illustrating her doubt.</p><p><em>Doubt</em> in her plans.</p><p><em>Doubt</em> in whether she should reveal her pureblooded status to a bunch of nobles who had never met her, especially with Rido's imminent reappearance.</p><p><em>Doubt</em> in whether she could protect her family — Kaname, Senri, Yuuki from the dangers that lurked beneath the shadows.</p><p><strong>Doubt</strong> in herself.</p><p>And doubt for whether each move she took was the correct one.</p><p>Especially since she had already messed with the timeline so much.</p><p>No matter, they had finally arrived at Cross Academy, and it was too late to turn back.</p><p>After all, she was sure that Kaname would be able to sense her aura at some point the moment they entered the Chairman's office. That or her scent would be familiar, despite the fact she had tried her best to shield her aura until she was able to have a decent conversation with Kaien Cross before entering the Night Class.</p><p>God why did she feel like a human again? Perhaps it was because her heart was fluttering out of control at the possible implications of her actions, or the fact that she would finally set her eyes upon Kaname but also Yuuki for the first time. Or perhaps it was because she was nervous.</p><p>She hated rejection.</p><p>Shaken briefly out of her thoughts by the squeezing of Senri's hand, she finally looked up at him, to marvel at the warmth in his single glance. How on earth he was able to sense her tumultuous sense, she would never know, but she was grateful that he had silenced her thoughts as he remarked, "Shall we go in Ka-chan?"</p><p>Nodding her head as she squeezed his palm back in gratefulness, she finally pushed open the gates, her eyes gazing through the darkness to see if she could sense Zero or Yuuki who would most likely be patrolling at this late time. Having chosen the later time so that they would not come across any of the vampires due to having class, she was hopeful that Senri and herself wouldn't be disturbed so that Asuka could have a private conversation with the Headmaster, especially since if they were interrupted it would come with the appearance of Kaname — something she wanted to delay as long as possible.</p><p>Wow she was seriously going bipolar with the way she changed her mind in every second. No matter, she would confront her demons at a later date.</p><p>"Let's go." She finally replied as she sensed Zero's presence nearing, her eyes briefly flashing crimson as they were suddenly confronted with his gun, the all too familiar Bloody Rose.</p><p>"What are you doing here, vampire?" Came the snarl from the silver haired boy, as Asuka immediately pushed Senri behind her body so that she could protect him better against Zero's impulsive nature. "We don't mean any harm. We would just like to see the Headmaster to enrol at this school." Asuka replied soothingly, as she came to a halt to allow him to access the situation.</p><p>"Fine. I'll take you to him, but one step out of line, and you'll be mine." Zero replied with a glare, before leading them towards the Headmaster's office, as Asuka quickly glanced back towards Senri to gauge his reaction.</p><p>Whilst Senri was one who was less for words, and more for actions, she could tell that he was immediately irritated by Zero's actions, and to a lesser extent at her for moving to push him out of harm's way. But Asuka would never apologise for her actions. Especially since Senri was such an important person to her, and she would never forgive herself if he came to harm and she could have prevented it.</p><p>Squeezing his fingers again reassuringly she tilted her head to glance back at Zero as he knocked upon Kaien Cross's door to introduce the pair.</p><p>"Thank you Zero, I'll speak to them privately." Cross replied to his introduction as he gave a nod for the two vampires to enter.</p><p>As Asuka glanced at the ex-vampire hunter, a small pang of sadness erupted in her heart, as she remembered that from the anime that Cross and her mother had been close friends, despite the war between hunters and vampires. What a pity that they had never met when her mother was still alive.</p><p>"Hello. My name is Asuka, and this is my cousin Senri. We are looking to enrol in this school in the Night Class." Asuka began, unsure if Kaien was aware of her birth, and if she should reveal that straight away. Well it seemed that she didn't have to worry as she watched Kaien's eyes widen as he sensed the aura that she had tried her best to supress thanks to her powers.</p><p>"You wouldn't be Asuka Kuran, would you?" Kaien replied tentatively, wondering if this girl was the one that had gone missing all those years ago, and one that Kaname was still searching for. She looked remarkably like Juri, and he couldn't help but see the Kuran features that were evident upon her figure. Watching her fidget upon the spot before nodding slowly, he moved immediately to soothe her fears as he replied, "I'm so glad you're safe. Your mother and I were once close friends, and we've been looking for you all these years."</p><p>Poor girl, she must have feared that he could possibly be a Rido sympathiser, especially since he wasn't completely gone yet.</p><p>"I've been in hiding for the past few years with Senri, we were unsure whether we should come out into public yet. But the school seemed like a good opportunity. And I haven't seen Kaname in years." Asuka decided to reply, her tone drifting lower as she thought about how she could possibly face Kaname and explain her disappearance. "I apologise for the times you have spent searching for me." She replied as Senri shifted in his position, not quite trusting the vampire hunter before him, and whether they could trust him. But he would defer to Asuka's judgement, for now.</p><p>"Oh, Kaname will be ecstatic to have you here. Let me call for him!" The Headmaster replied in jubilation as he sent off a message to the Night Class teacher to bring Kaname to his office, as he watched the girl before him, one that reminded him all too much of his deceased old friend.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Juri, how pleased you will be, to finally have your children reunited.</em>
</p><p>And it was that thought that made a pleased smile appear upon his lips, even though he couldn't deny the curiosity that arose as he wondered what it was that had made Asuka finally resurface after all these years.</p><p>"Thank you, Headmaster, I can't tell you how grateful Senri and I are that we have the opportunity to attend this school." Asuka replied politely as she turned to Senri as he nodded at her words to convey his thankfulness.</p>
<hr/><p>It was odd. He was rarely called out of class by the Headmaster, but it must have been something important. Perhaps something had happened to Yuuki. Or perhaps it had to do with the odd, yet familiar scent he had smelt and sensed earlier just half an hour ago on the campus.</p><p>Wondering why it evoked such familiarity, he walked briskly towards the Headmaster's office as he left orders to Takuma to be in charge in his absence.</p><p>And yet the closer he got towards the smell, his heart began to flutter in his chest as he pondered, could it be? Or was it a joke?</p><p>Gritting his teeth, and hoping for the best, he knew he would throttle Kaien Cross if this was a farce.</p><p>He could only hope.</p><p>Pushing the door open, his mouth dropped open as his eyes finally set upon Asuka for the first time since she had been abducted.</p><p>"Asuka, is that you?" He stuttered; the normally stoic vampire shocked to have his twin finally before his eyes. It had been all he had hoped and dreamed, and yet he couldn't quite believe this was his reality.</p><p>"Kaname, it's been too long, <em>forgive</em> me." Asuka whispered, liquid pooling at her eyes as she rushed into his embrace as her eyes shut as her arms wrapped around his figure. His scent overpowering her own, she couldn't quite but shudder in his presence. She had dreamt many times over of this moment, and she could only hope that he wouldn't reject her because of her absence.</p><p>He couldn't quite believe it. Ignoring the two other presences in the office, he chose to focus his attention upon the light of his life, his twin, Asuka who was finally in his arms again. "Please never leave me again." He whispered into her ears, as he stroked her long unruly brunette locks, ones that he had thought he would never see. "I feared the worst had happened." He admitted as he breathed in her scent, one that he had almost forgotten due to the many years.</p><p>"Never. It's forever and always, right?" She whispered as she finally let go of her arms around his waist, as she realised that she had forgotten Senri and the Headmaster who were still in the room. A light flush appearing upon her cheeks, she stepped backwards as she continued, "Oh! Kaname, meet our cousin Senri. He's been with me over these past few years and is a very dear companion of mine. I don't think I would have made it out without his help."</p><p>She let go of his figure too soon. He wanted to just remain in her arms just for a second longer. And yet, as she stepped backwards, he already missed her presence. And the moment she addressed the other unfamiliar person that had been in the room that he had ignored, his eyes narrowed for a second as he took in the other boy, Senri. His features composing as he filed away the thoughts of Asuka having another 'dear companion' that wasn't him, he gritted his teeth briefly as he replied smoothly, "I'm glad that you had someone to help you escape Rido, As-chan. Delighted to meet you Senri. You have my gratefulness for helping my dear twin home."</p><p>Senri tried to squash the jealous green monster that arose as Kaname and Asuka finally reunited, each in each other's orbits as they embraced one another. How he wished it was him in her arms. And yet, despite that he was pleased that Asuka was finally reunited with her twin, knowing that she had missed him for all those years. And whilst she tried to never burden him with thoughts of Kaname, he knew that they were still there.</p><p>Stepping forward with a brief smirk upon his lips at the look upon Kaname's features at Asuka's introduction, he knew that Kaname and him would never have the same relationship that he and Asuka had. "Pleased to meet you Kaname sama. Ka-chan truly was the one who saved me from Rido's clutches, and I'll forever be indebted to her." He replied, as he watched with pleasure at the small glint of anger that he saw appear in his eyes at his use of a nickname for Asuka.</p><p>Sensing tension arise between the vampires, Kaien moved swiftly to the trio to try and dispel it as he remarked, "And how great is it that Asuka-chan and Senri-chan will be joining us here at Cross Academy! Why don't you take them to the dorms and get them acquainted to their rooms? I've already sent the maids to have them make up the rooms up."</p><p>Sending a smile towards the Headmaster, Asuka nodded as she turned to offer a hand towards Senri, knowing that he probably disliked the fact that they were now in a place that was surrounded by so many people, something he wasn't familiar with yet. "Let's go Ri-chan, I'm sure it won't be too bad." She teased, before turning back towards Kaname. "I've missed you." She murmured before offering him her other hand.</p>
<hr/><p>How he was overjoyed to finally have his twin back with him. And yet, he couldn't quite be too pleased. After all, there was Senri to consider. Unlike the old days of their childhood, he suddenly wasn't the centre of her orbit. And he couldn't help but childishly feel jealous of the fact that she didn't place her sole attentions and affections upon him.</p><p>And beneath this all, he wondered why it had taken so long for her to come back to him. Was she romantically involved with this Senri? Was that why she had avoided him? Did she even know where he was?</p><p>
  <em>Did she still care about him?</em>
</p><p>So many questions, and answers that could only be solved by his twin.</p><p>Knocking on her door that came from their adjoined room, <em>(thank you Cross for giving them suites that connected on the inside due to both of them being twins, but also the only Purebloods), </em>he waited for her to open the door.</p><p>"Ka-chan, what's on your mind?" Asuka asked, her brows furrowing as she took in the tense stance of her twin. And whilst it had been so long since they had spent time in each other's presence, she could easily tell that something was upon his mind. "Come with me." She continued, as she offered a hand to lead him towards her couch in her lavishly decorated room, as she ushered him to take a seat as she sat next to him, entangling their hands together as she stated, "Tell me what's on your mind."</p><p>She could easily guess what was running through his mind, but she wanted him to come at his own time. God, she hoped that he didn't hate her beneath his pureblood façade. She didn't know what she would do if he did.</p><p>Probably leave the academy with her familiar spies left to ensure his and Yuuki's safety from Rido.</p><p>But that wasn't a thought she wanted to dwell upon.</p><p>"As-chan. What happened? Tell me everything." He implored, inhaling her scent almost as if she was his drug to keep his sanity, squeezing her fingers briefly as he wondered what was running through his twin's mind as he mourned the time that they had spent apart.</p><p>"Firstly, let me apologise for not coming sooner. But I feared the worst would happen, with Rido's lackeys still in the senate, and with myself barely able to control my powers. I didn't want the chances to arise for them to capture me and utilise my blood to revive Rido." Asuka decided to begin as she shut her eyes briefly as she felt herself tear up again at the pain that had arisen each time, she debated over whether she should just come home. "I missed you more than words could describe. I cannot tell you all the times I almost came to find you. But I had heard of Ichiou's rise in the Senate, and I didn't want him to take me away and lock me up for Rido's pleasure. So Senri and I over the past years have been hiding away so that we could hone our control over our powers. Please trust and believe me when I hated every moment we were separated."</p><p>Oh, how his fears were assuaged with each word that erupted out of her mouth. It hadn't been because of him that she had never appeared. He could easily understand her fears, especially since she as a young pureblood vampire had been traumatised by Rido's clutches, especially since he was such a psychopath that revelled in the chaos that erupted by his machinations. And how was Asuka to know that he himself wasn't the same as her and could have protected her from Ichiou?</p><p>That he himself held more power in his pinky than Ichiou coulud even fathom. That he was the reincarnation of the first Kuran vampire. And now that he had his sister back in his arms, he would fight tooth and nail to keep her safe, forever.</p><p>Moving closer towards his twin, his dearest sister, he moved a thumb to wipe the tears that fell down her cheeks as he rumbled, "You must have been so scared As-chan. I understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in the same position. If you missed me even half as much as I have missed you, I know that this would have been a difficult decision."</p><p>It was a sin to see purebloods demonstrate their emotions, especially to see them cry. And yet these suppressed feelings arose the moment that she began to spill the truth to the one who had always known her best, as tears continued to track down her face. "I wish that we had never been separated onii-san, I hate Rido for everything that he did." She whispered, as her heart lifted at his confession, as she continued, "You don't hate me, do you?" Her eyes still shut; she couldn't bear to hear his reply as she waited with tense silence to hear his reply.</p><p>How silly his sister was. How could she ever fathom that he could hate her? Asuka, the light of his life. His soul mate. His intended. His twin. Tilting her head to look her as he placed a palm on her cheek, a rueful smile appeared upon his features as he replied, "Silly girl. How could I hate you? <em>Never</em>."</p><p>And it was with those words that she embraced him again, her figure falling upon his own as she buried her face in his chest, her arms encircling around his waist as he began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as his fingers entangled themselves in her hair.</p><p>What an intimate image they must have made.</p><p>But one that was perfect.</p><p>She was finally back in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>author note: kaname and asuka are finally reunited after so long! i almost drew it out more, but i couldn't help but want to bring them finally to see each other for the first time in forever. i hope you enjoyed this chapter — fear not, more explanations will definitely come out on asuka's end so that kaname can finally discover what happened and how they escaped and all those gory details. for now both of them are just grateful to finally be in one another's presence, and to be by each others side. but where does this leave senri? fear not — many fun things to come! asuka isn't the type to drop senri now that she has kaname, even though it might seem like her and kaname were orbiting in each others presence. that was because they hadn't seen each other in so long, and it was inevitable that they were to react in this way for their first meeting in so long.</p><p>but what does this mean for both kaname vs senri? you'll just have to see! please keep voting for which pairing you prefer (asuka x kaname, asuka x senri, kaname x asuka x senri, i haven't made any final decisions as of yet for which endgame pairing i prefer. so send it in via pm or review, i'd love to hear your thoughts. and thank you again to all the people who have taken the time to review this story, i really do appreciate it so much and love seeing them pop up in my inbox! please keep sending in the reviews to let me know your thoughts and any plots you would like to see happen in the next few chapters or in the future!</p><p>and apologies if there were any mistakes in this chapter, i tried to churn this chapter as soon as possible as it's been awhile since i last updated as i've been quite busy!</p><p>till next time xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>author note: well welcome to my first story! apologies if there's any grammatical errors, etc! hope you enjoyed this story and didn't hate it. just so you know, in case you didn't get it from this first chapter — this will be an au world of vampire knight, so please don't expect canon things to happen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>